


Une nouvelle route

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Seine, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et maintenant, il est temps pour l'inspecteur déraillé de se trouver un nouveau chemin...ou de se résigner à mourir...





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous commençons par un rappel au devoir ! Javert est un chien bien dressé !

Arrivé à la préfecture, l'inspecteur Javert entra dans l’imposant bâtiment avec circonspection, s'inquiétant de l'accueil de ses collègues. Et il comprit à l'instant même où il ouvrit la porte qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il détesta ça.

Dans un silence de mort, Javert traversa la salle de garde où tous les inspecteurs, tous les sergents, se tenaient. Il le fit avec un visage impassible, farouche et stoïque puis il entra dans son bureau avec soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et se colla le dos à la porte.

Javert ne buvait pas, il ne fumait pas, il était probe et sobre, mais il aurait tout donné pour boire un verre et sombrer dans l'inconscience, comme son alcoolique de père le faisait. Avant de passer ses nerfs sur lui et de le battre. Même en prison.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, immobile, puis il se reprit et commença à préparer le travail de la nuit. Rapports, dossiers, témoignages, patrouilles à définir.

Le travail routinier d'un inspecteur en chef, il s'y plongea comme s'il voulait s'y noyer.

Javert était l'efficacité faite homme. Il travaillait dur et bien, puis un faible coup frappé à la porte de son bureau le fit sursauter. Un de ses hommes entra, inquiet de déranger Javert.

« C'est pourquoi ?, demanda Javert d'un ton rogue.

\- Jondrette a été vu quartier Pic-pus, monsieur. »

Le plaisir de la chasse bannit tout autre sentiment, fouettant le policier et le réveillant à l'instant. Javert se leva, heureux de remettre son manteau, son chapeau et de glisser ses pistolets dans ses poches.

« Qui a donné cette information ?

\- Un mouchard de l'inspecteur Walle. Il y est déjà et vous attend.

\- Alors ne le faisons pas attendre ! »

L'inspecteur en chef sortit de son bureau, ses hommes l'attendaient déjà, bien armés. Ils connaissaient leur chef, ils savaient déjà quels ordres il allait donner. Javert ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, approbateur.

C'était le mieux qu'il puisse leur offrir, Javert n'était pas bon pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Javert tenait sa canne plombée d'une main ferme, même si elle le faisait souffrir. Au diable la souffrance, la chasse était ouverte !

« Au travail, messieurs ! Je veux Jondrette ici, ce soir et tâchez de revenir vivant ! Je ne tolérerais pas la moindre absence demain ! »

Ces propos firent rire les policiers et Javert se permit un petit sourire. Puis ils partirent.

Un gosse des rues les attendait devant la préfecture, envoyé par l'inspecteur Walle, un mouchard au visage caché. Les voitures de police grillagée emportèrent la petite troupe. C'était que le quartier Pic-pus était terriblement dangereux pour les policiers. Un bidonville de cabanes sans plan ni ordre, où seule la loi du plus fort régnait et le choléra était endémique. Javert s'y était quelque fois risqué mais toujours sous déguisement. De nuit, c'était un coupe-gorge. Un pièce à cognes !

Mais la bande à Jondrette attirait les policiers, Javert le premier. Surtout qu'il ne devait plus en rester grand chose après l'affaire de Maison Gorbeau. C'était une chose qui comptait aussi après tout.

 

Les yeux de Javert brillaient comme ceux des chats ou des loups. L'excitation de la chasse lui faisait du bien et il ne se sentait jamais si proche des autres, de ses collègues, que lors d'une arrestation en masse. Un sentiment rare pour lui ! Puis, Javert regarda posément chacun de ses hommes. Ils étaient une dizaine, bien entraînés, chacun savait quoi faire, était prêt et soutenait fermement le regard implacable de l'inspecteur-principal.

Sauf le jeune Lefebvre.

Inexpérimenté, il était livide et baissait les yeux. Javert eut pitié et se pencha vers lui, profitant d'un cahot de la lourde voiture grillagée.

« Lefebvre, vous ne faites rien d'héroïque. Vous suivez le mouvement et vous n'hésitez pas à tirer. Jondrette m'a déjà pris des hommes, cela suffit !

\- Mais vous allez me croire lâche si je reste en arrière, monsieur, gémit Lefebvre.

\- Je préfère la prudence à la témérité !

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la manière dont vous agissez, vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi ! Obéissez et restez en arrière ou je vous saque et vous ne sortez pas de la voiture.

\- Bien, monsieur l'inspecteur, dit amèrement le jeune homme.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, vous allez vous conduire en homme brave et prudent.

\- Merci, monsieur !, » reprit d'une voix plus sûre l'inspecteur Lefebvre.

Et par sympathie, le jeune homme saisit la main de Javert pour la serrer, arrachant de ce fait un cri de douleur à l'inspecteur, devenu livide tout à coup.

« Monsieur ? Qu'avez-vous ?, » demanda Lefebvre, terriblement inquiet.

Javert ne put reprendre son souffle pour répondre, serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur atroce. Il avait peut-être quelque chose de brisé tout compte fait. L'inspecteur Lefebvre saisit la main de Javert, plus doucement cette fois. Les mains de Javert étaient toujours cachées dans ses éternels gants noirs, que l'inspecteur ne quittait que rarement au travail. Et avec précaution, Lefebvre retira le gant.

La main de l'inspecteur était blessée et le fait de l'avoir serrée avait manifestement rouvert ses écorchures. Le mouchoir qui l'entourait était rouge de sang. La main avait bien gonflé.

Javert se reprenait peu à peu, refluant la douleur dans son esprit et l'occultant enfin.

« Ha monsieur, murmura Lefebvre, désolé. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Ceci n'est pas important, souffla Javert, les mâchoires encore serrées. Ce détail importe peu.

\- Mais..., » risqua le jeune inspecteur.

Javert leva la main, valide, et mit fin à la discussion. Puis, lentement, il retira le mouchoir et examina sa main. Une fois de plus, il fustigea sa propre stupidité.

Elle saignait toujours mais les doigts saignaient beaucoup. Il fit jouer ses doigts, constatant que le majeur ne réagissait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait fallu. Cassé ? Peut-être... Merde !

Javert était blême mais restait stoïque, toujours. Il glissa le mouchoir imbibé de sang dans une poche de son manteau et en chercha un autre, maladroitement. Lefebvre lui en donna aussitôt un, s'attirant un regard entendu de Javert.

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Javert, sur sa main qu'il enveloppait dans le nouveau mouchoir. Sa main gauche, heureusement. Enfin, Javert remit précautionneusement son gant, les dents serrées avec tellement de force qu'il sentait une crampe se former dans sa mâchoire.

Stupide !

Ceci fait, Javert ferma sa main, il en fit un poing dur et solide, apte à briser un nez. Puis Javert leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de ses hommes, atterrés et horrifiés. L'inspecteur crut bon de se justifier, de s'expliquer, pour alléger l'atmosphère et recentrer les pensées de tous sur Jondrette et le danger qui les attendait.

« Un accident stupide. Une rencontre inopinée avec un mur. Sans intérêt. Pensez plutôt à notre rendez-vous d'ici peu. C'est plus utile.

\- C'est à cause de la fille, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Quelle fille, inspecteur Gembrel ?, fit Javert, tendu.

\- La prostituée de cet après-midi. Vous regrettez ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

\- Mais avec les gars, on s'est dit... Enfin, on s'est dit que vous avez bien fait de pas l'arrêter, monsieur.

\- Gembrel ! »

La voix de Javert était devenue un grondement menaçant.

« Je vous interdis de poursuivre cette discussion !

\- Parce que la gosse a que quatorze ans, monsieur.

\- Quatorze ans ?, répéta Javert, incrédule.

\- On cherche ses parents, mais ils semblent avoir disparu. La gosse ne sait pas où ils sont.

\- Ou alors elle veut rien dire, ajouta un autre policier, le sergent Durand.

\- Vous étiez sérieux, monsieur, quand vous parliez d'un foyer qui recueille les filles perdues ?, demanda un autre policier.

\- Oui, répondit machinalement Javert, l'air absent. Le couvent de la Croix des Champs a cette vocation. Quatorze ans !

\- Moi, je lui aurai donné vingt ans sans peine à cette pauvre môme, » renchérit encore un policier.

Puis les officiers échangèrent entre eux leurs impressions sur la fille, ils étaient donc tous allés la voir ? C'était nouveau ça aussi pour Javert. Qu'on lui obéisse, bien sûr, qu'on ose discuter avec lui sur une affaire, à la rigueur, mais qu'on approuve ainsi ses décisions, c'était la première fois.

« Comment l'avez-vous su inspecteur ?, demanda Lefebvre.

\- Comment j'ai su quoi Lefebvre ?

\- Qu'elle était mineure.

\- C'est l'alcool qui la poussait à chercher un homme mais elle n'était pas dans le métier depuis assez longtemps pour réussir à cacher la peur dans ses yeux.

\- La peur du policier, vous voulez dire inspecteur ?

\- La peur du client. Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur Jondrette. Walle a besoin de nous ! »

Le silence revint et Javert fut soulagé d'avoir réussi à concentrer à nouveau ses hommes. Jondrette et sa bande n'étaient pas des tendres. Des transfuges de la bande à Patron-Minette et un homme cruel comme Jondrette comme chef. Javert ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il évoquait des policiers tués. Il avait quelques comptes à régler.

Des noms et des visages d'officiers morts en service lui revenaient en mémoire. Colère et culpabilité !

Bientôt, le voyage nocturne toucha à sa fin. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du quartier de Pic-Pus et les policiers descendirent.

Javert écoutait attentivement les renseignements que le gamin lui donnait. Le gosse, un marmot d'une dizaine d'années à peine, voulait la peau de Jondrette car il avait été responsable de la mort de ses parents. Mauvaise affaire. Juste retour des choses.

Les policiers suivirent discrètement le gamin dans le dédale des ruelles du bidonville jusqu'à une cabane un peu plus grande que les autres.

A peine arrivés, une forme se détacha de l'ombre. L'inspecteur Walle, le visage plus que soulagé, les accueillait.

« Pas fâché de vous voir, inspecteur, murmura Walle.

\- Combien sont-ils ?

\- Sept environ, mais très peu sont armés et ils sont copieusement éméchés.

\- Parfait, on va les avoir ! »

Et Javert se tut, plaçant ses hommes avec des gestes précis autour de lui et de la cabane. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, il fallait la surveiller aussi.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les muscles tendus, ce fut le signal.

Javert prêchait la prudence...pour les autres... L'inspecteur Lefebvre avait raison. Javert ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et bondit dans l'unique pièce, ses armes à la main. Il y eut un silence surpris de part et d'autre.

« Javert !, » cria quelqu'un.

Et ce fut un véritable combat. Mais les policiers étaient préparés et un à un les malfaiteurs furent pris à partie. On se battait, on s'insultait copieusement, on utilisait des couteaux... Puis des coups de feu éclatèrent, la fumée noire gêna la visibilité.

Javert vida ses pistolets à son tour, plus pour effrayer qu'autre chose, puis il frappa un homme de sa lourde canne plombée. Ses hommes se démenèrent et les gonzes furent appréhendés. Mais il y eut des blessés de part et d'autre.

Javert fut un instant distrait, il chercha des yeux le jeune Lefebvre et le vit aux prises avec un type armé d'un couteau. Le jeune se battait bien. Le coup de poing que reçut l'inspecteur en pleine face le rappela à l'ordre et il revint au combat, qu'il termina rapidement.

 

Le calme revint enfin dans la cabane. Le bilan n'était pas bon pour Javert.

Oh les gars de bande à Jondrette étaient pris, même le chef, petit et trapu, le fixait de ses yeux haineux. A genoux, les poucettes bien en place. Mais Javert comptait deux blessés graves et un mort. Le policier Delain. Un père de famille avec deux enfants. Merde !

Javert serrait les dents lorsque le corps de son collègue fut emmené, couvert de son manteau.

« Alors le cogne ? Content de toi ? »

Javert ne put supporter la voix goguenarde et dans sa colère, il lança une gifle retentissante à Jondrette.

« Allons, monsieur l'inspecteur !, lança Jondrette, sarcastique. Du calme ! On pourrait vous accuser de violences policières. »

Ces mots ironiques firent rire quelques-uns des hommes de Jondrette. Javert ne releva pas et quitta la cabane d'un pas ferme, le dos raide. Il respira l'air de la nuit, pour se calmer, s'apaiser et chasser de ses poumons la lourde fumée de la poudre noire.

L'inspecteur sortit un nouveau mouchoir, le dernier, de sa poche et épongea le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Le coup de poing l'avait blessé mais ce n'était rien. Cette fois, c'était sûr, pensa-t-il en souriant tristement.

Et Javert vit avec une joie mêlée d'amertume les hommes de Jondrette être emmenés vers les voitures de police, poucettes et cabriolets bien en vue.

Le gamin qui avait servi de mouchard avait disparu depuis longtemps. Peur des représailles.


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur déraillé est aussi dérouté. Il a perdu son masque d'impassibilité !

Ce fut le retour à la Préfecture. Les hommes de Jondrette étaient répartis dans les deux voitures, surveillés par des policiers bien armés et prêts à tout.

Il ne restait que quelques officiers en compagnie de Javert. On était plus triste qu'à l'aller mais le soulagement se voyait sur les traits de tous.

Jondrette ! Des années à le poursuivre, à le traquer sans répit dans Paris. Sous différents noms ! L'homme avait commencé comme simple escroc puis il avait pris du galon en s'affiliant avec Patron-Minette...puis il était devenu chef de bande... Le renard s'était fait loup et il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Javert avait les yeux baissés, distraitement il examinait sa main blessée. Elle pendait inerte et douloureuse. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains, blanches et fines, s'en emparèrent doucement pour retirer à nouveau le gant noir, bien trop serré. L'inspecteur Lefebvre !

Avant que Javert ne puisse protester, le jeune homme avait commencé à retirer le gant. Et le vieux policier serra les dents, bien incapable de parler de toute manière, vaincu par la douleur.

La main apparut, blessée, sanguinolente, difforme. Tout en poursuivant l'examen des doigts, Lefebvre se mit à parler, consterné.

« La prudence, n'est-ce-pas ? Connaissez-vous seulement ce mot, inspecteur ?

\- Mes actes ne regardent que moi, » siffla Javert.

Cette réponse tant attendue tomba comme prévue et fit sourire le jeune inspecteur. Il commençait à connaître l'humeur étrange de son irascible chef.

Cette fois, Javert ne poussa pas la plaisanterie jusqu'à comprimer sa main dans l'étroit gant noir. Il permit à Lefebvre d'envelopper sa main dans un nouveau mouchoir. Un collègue lui en avait donné un pour soigner l'inspecteur de Première Classe. Javert fermait les yeux et se laissait aller contre le bord de la voiture, pas fâché de quitter un instant son masque d'impassibilité, dévoilant à tous la fragilité de l'homme. Un bref instant car la voix froide de l'inspecteur retentit :

« Vous me fournirez les noms de toutes les personnes qui ont prêté un mouchoir pour ma main, inspecteur Lefebvre. Afin que je puisse leur en fournir des neufs. Le sang tâche les tissus. »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme, imité par les autres policiers présents.

« Ce sera fait, inspecteur. Avec leurs noms et leurs adresses.

\- Parfait ! »

Nul n'aurait pu l'affirmer mais Javert semblait faire de l'humour, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et poussa les hommes à parler de leur exploit de ce soir, oubliant la peur et la tristesse pour ne penser qu'à la réussite.

 

L'arrivée à la préfecture de police fut un grand moment. Le divisionnaire en personne était là. Il avait été prévenu et était revenu à son poste en pleine nuit. On avait hésité à faire venir aussi le préfet et son secrétaire. Il était tard et ce n'était qu'une affaire de police. On les informerait le lendemain et ce serait suffisant.

Javert salua son supérieur avec déférence et soumission, comme toujours, et présenta un rapport succinct des faits.

« Jondrette ! Enfin ! Dans mon bureau, les autres aux cellules ! Javert, vous restez aussi ! »

Puis les autres policiers furent renvoyés à leurs pénates après avoir été cordialement félicités et remerciés. Le divisionnaire, M. Marigny, était fier de ses hommes et soulagé de les voir, presque, tous là. Les blessés avaient déjà été transportés à l'hôpital, qu'ils soient des forces de l'ordre ou des hors-la-loi. Javert s'en était chargé, renvoyant aussitôt les voitures en mission.

Le seul mort rejoignit la Morgue après un dernier regard lancé sur lui par M. Marigny, mécontent.

Et Javert suivit son chef jusqu'à son bureau où deux hommes gardaient Jondrette. L'inspecteur Javert fit le récit de la nuit, plus détaillé, au divisionnaire, passant juste sur le mouchard. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le gamin soit retrouvé mort, égorgé, par vengeance.

Ce fut rapide et clair et attira des hochements de tête favorables de la part du divisionnaire, et des sourires ironiques de celle de Jondrette.

Seule la mort de l'agent Delain noircissait le rapport et culpabilisait Javert. Encore un de ses hommes morts sous ses ordres.

M. Marigny remercia l'inspecteur pour son aide et le renvoya à son propre bureau. Avec ordre de rester à attendre les instructions.

Il était excessivement tard...ou tôt...lorsque Javert retrouva sa paperasse habituelle. Avec lassitude, Javert retira son uniforme et ouvrit son col, retirant le collier de cuir. Il déposa également son sabre d'officier.

Il termina de préparer le lendemain, ce qui lui demanda plusieurs dizaines de minutes tout de même. Les mots se chevauchaient sur sa page, sa plume tremblait entre ses doigts...à moins que ce ne soient les doigts eux-mêmes qui tremblaient ? Javert jeta un regard mécontent à sa plume.

Il se sentait tellement épuisé. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis la nuit des barricades et espérait se pencher quelques heures sur l'affaire Montsouris. Lentement, il se sentit partir à la dérive et posa sa tête sur ses mains...pour se reposer...quelques minutes, n'est-ce-pas ? Fermer les yeux un instant...

Il s'endormit...

 

Une main le secoua avec douceur et ménagement, le faisant sursauter. Il avait dormi ?! Javert regarda qui avait osé le réveiller. Lefebvre ! Encore lui !

« Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda Javert, réprimant un bâillement.

\- Trois heures du matin, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? M. Marigny vous avait tous renvoyé chez vous pour vous reposer.

\- Je suis allé avec l'inspecteur Walle prévenir Mme Delain de... »

Les mots manquèrent au jeune homme. Il paraissait si jeune. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Vingt-cinq ans ? Vingt ? Javert se demandait honnêtement ce qu'il en était. Conciliant, l'inspecteur permit au jeune officier de ne pas prononcer le mot qui lui faisait si peur.

« Je comprends, Lefebvre. C'est une tâche ingrate que vous avez eu à faire. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me chercher ? Je m'en serai chargé moi-même.

\- Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger, monsieur. Vous étiez avec le divisionnaire et... Après vous aviez encore du travail... Et... »

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir. Javert en fut ébahi, et il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient encore surprendre l'inspecteur de Première Classe. L'avait-il vu endormi et n'avait pas osé le déranger pour ça ? Ridicule !

« Quel âge avez-vous, inspecteur ?, demanda tout à coup Javert.

\- Vingt-deux ans, monsieur.

\- A cet âge, vous êtes déjà un officier ?!

\- Mes parents m'ont aidé à obtenir cette place, monsieur. Ce ne fut pas très régulier mais j'ai toujours rempli mon devoir avec sérieux, monsieur. Je suis un garçon dévoué et honnête, monsieur. Je... »

Javert fit cesser tout ce discours en levant la main. Oui, il avait bien vu que Lefebvre était un bon officier, encore un peu trop sensible, mais déterminé à plaire et à réussir. Dur à la tâche.

« Je sais. Vous êtes un jeune homme intègre, mais vous êtes un peu trop nerveux, peut-être. L'expérience est la seule chose qui vous manque. »

 

Javert se leva et lentement, il remit son uniforme. Il était mal à l'aise en chemise, le col ouvert, devant son subalterne. Le jeune homme se précipita pour l’aider lorsqu’il vit l’inspecteur tenter d’enfiler la manche de sa veste à sa main blessée et grimacer de douleur.

« Merci Lefebvre.

\- Je vous suis tout dévoué, » fit le jeune policier, les yeux verts fixés sur le gris perçant des yeux de Javert.

L’inspecteur ne sut pas quoi dire, il n’était pas habitué à être touché ou approché de si près. La tension montait entre eux et Javert ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Coincé contre son bureau, il vit le jeune homme se dresser sur ses pieds et glisser ses doigts contre son col. Prestement, il ferma les boutons et refit la cravate. Javert était resté gelé, raide et droit, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Et vous, monsieur l’inspecteur, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Cinquante-deux ans. Une éternité.

\- Ce n’est pas si vieux que ça, vous savez. »

Javert sursauta lorsqu’on frappa à la porte et il brisa la tension ambiante en se précipitant sur la porte pour l’ouvrir à la volée.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le divisionnaire s’impatiente, monsieur. Jondrette vous réclame depuis tout à l’heure. Lefebvre est venu vous chercher déjà.

\- Je m’étais endormi, se justifia Javert. Allons ! »

Et Javert quitta son bureau, un dernier regard posé sur son officier resté dans la même position. Que penser de tout cela ?

 

L’arrivée de l’inspecteur Javert dans le bureau du divisionnaire fut accueilli avec soulagement par le divisionnaire lui-même.

« Javert ! Figurez-vous que Jondrette souhaite vous parler à vous et à vous seul ! C’est incroyable, n’est-ce-pas ? »

L’inspecteur ne répondit pas, il porta les yeux sur le chef de bande arrêté cette nuit. Jondrette était assis, méprisant et sûr de lui, les mains menottées et le sourire goguenard.

« Plaît-il ? Qu’est-ce que tu me veux Jondrette ?

\- Allons, cher inspecteur ! Asseyez-vous un instant et devisons gaiement. Comme des amis de longue date.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami. Que veux-tu ?

\- Conclure un accord avec toi, Javert. »

Javert eut un rire amusé, plutôt un ricanement. Le premier depuis…Dieu sait quand…

« Un accord ? Que peux-tu me proposer comme accord ? Tu n’as plus rien à proposer Jondrette. Tes hommes sont tombés et sont tous en train de manger le morceau.

\- Si, mon cher inspecteur. Il y a une chose que je peux t’offrir. Quelque chose que tu souhaites par-dessus tout, depuis vingt ans au moins.

\- Et que serait cette chose qui me tient tant à cœur ? »

Jondrette s’assit confortablement sur sa chaise, comme si c’était un fauteuil, et sourit ignoblement.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir des témoins à notre petit échange, le cogne ?

\- Je n’ai rien à cacher. Parle !

\- Je te propose la vie d’un homme contre la mienne. Pas de guillotine pour le père Jondrette !

\- Continue !

\- Je sais où est Valjean ! »

Là, le coup avait porté et Javert blêmit. Avant toute chose, gagner du temps ! Sauver Valjean était indispensable.

Javert ne se rendit même pas compte de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Il ne s’agissait même plus d’arrêter Valjean, ou de le dénoncer, ou de l’oublier dans un coin de son esprit mais de le protéger, de le défendre. C’était évident et Javert ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Il mentit.

« Il est mort, rétorqua sèchement Javert.

\- Je sais où il habite. Concluons un accord et envoie tes hommes si tu ne me croies pas.

\- Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses imaginer un seul instant que j’accepte de conclure un tel marché avec toi. Ce n’est pas Valjean qui est responsable de la mort de mes hommes ! »

Jondrette fut décontenancé par la sortie de l’inspecteur. Arrêter Valjean était un des buts dans la vie de Javert, peut-être le seul. Enfin c’était ce que croyait l’ancien aubergiste de Montfermeil.

« Javert ! Réfléchis ! Valjean ou Jondrette ?

\- C’est tout réfléchi et je refuse d’en entendre davantage. »

D’un geste violent, plein d’irritation, l’inspecteur quitta le bureau du divisionnaire. Ce n’était ni très régulier, ni très professionnel, mais il devait le faire. Pour courir prévenir Valjean.


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une pensée pour groucha... Voilà enfin Jean Valjean...

Javert quitta la préfecture. Avec un soin tout particulier, il veilla à ne pas être suivi. Il songea avec un dépit amusé que c’était la deuxième fois qu’il parcourait les rues de Paris nuitamment en veillant à ne pas se faire voir.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour rejoindre la rue de l’Homme-Armé. Tout dormait. Au 7, il frappa avec force au panneau de la porte et il aurait reconnu entre mille la voix qui lui répondit aussitôt :

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Javert ! Ouvrez ! »

La porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant un Jean Valjean, habillé entièrement, le regard las, l’air soulagé de voir l’inspecteur à sa porte, en fait.

« Enfin, vous voilà ! Mais vous auriez pu venir de jour ! Une arrestation nocturne, c’est un peu mélodramatique, vous ne trouvez pas, inspecteur ?

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Valjean, et laissez-moi entrer ! »

Valjean s’écarta pour laisser la place à l’inspecteur, résigné. Javert était essoufflé mais déterminé. Valjean commençait à se poser des questions.

« Mais vous êtes seul ? Vous êtes venu m’arrêter seul ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous arrêter, répondit distraitement Javert. Où est votre fille ?

\- Vous ne m’arrêtez pas ? Javert !

\- Votre fille ? »

Javert était agacé par cette situation. Il regardait avec attention le vieil homme, Valjean avait l’air épuisé. Se pourrait-il qu’il l’attende depuis les barricades ?

« Elle est au couvent. Elle voulait revoir des amies. Javert, que se passe-t-il ?

\- On vous a dénoncé. Je suis venu vous cacher. Venez avec moi ! »

Le forçat évadé se réveilla, habitué aux départs précipités, il disparut à l’étage. Il revint avec une petite malle toute prête.

« Comment se fait-il que…, commença l’inspecteur, ahuri.

\- Je vous attendais. En route ! »

Et ils partirent tous les deux dans la sécurité de la rue. Javert observa la nuit avec soin. Personne à l’horizon. Il avait fait vite. Rassuré, il entraîna Valjean jusque chez lui.

Dans les grandes rues se tenaient encore quelques passants. Idéal pour se fondre dans la masse. Marcher lentement, se faire discret. Rejoindre la rue des Vertus et l’immeuble où logeait Javert.

Avec d’infinies précautions, les deux hommes montèrent l’escalier jusqu’à l’appartement du policier.

Puis l’inspecteur se plaça à la fenêtre, tendu.

Un seul faux pas et c’était l’arrestation.

Javert ne risquait pas grand-chose, la complicité peut-être ? Blâmé, mis à pied, emprisonné… La Seine le retrouverait plus tôt, c'était tout. Mais Valjean ! Valjean risquait sa vie ! La guillotine pour un forçat en rupture de ban ou au mieux le retour au bagne jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Il fallait être prudent. La rue était vide mais Javert n’osait toujours pas se détendre. Inquiet et épuisé, il veillait.

Jean Valjean avait posé sa malle sur le sol et il observait avec curiosité le domaine de l’inspecteur tant redouté. Spartiate, comme à Montreuil.

« Vous êtes venu me sauver ?!, s’écria Valjean, abasourdi.

\- Je vous rends la pareille.

\- On m’a dénoncé avez-vous dit ?

\- Jondrette. Le nouveau chef de Patron-Minette.

\- Je ne connais pas. »

Javert examina un instant Jean Valjean mais le forçat gardait un visage angélique, impassible. Mentait-il ? Impossible de le savoir. Le vieil homme s’était assis sur une chaise, ses cheveux blancs tombaient comme de la neige sur ses épaules. L’inspecteur ressentit une bouffée de haine en le regardant et préféra se retourner vers la rue.

« Ce qui compte c’est que lui vous connaît et qu’il connaît votre adresse. Il a proposé un accord ce soir avec la police…avec moi… Votre tête contre la sienne.

\- Charmante perspective. J’ai déjà évité de peu la guillotine, cela m’a suffi une fois. »

Javert se tourna à nouveau vers Valjean. Ce dernier souriait avec lassitude.

« Je vais écrire à ma fille, annonça Valjean. Il faut qu’elle reste au couvent.

\- Avez-vous un domestique ?

\- Avec ma fille. Dieu merci, j’étais tout seul à la maison. Je vous attendais. »

Javert ne releva pas. Ses épaules se raidirent davantage. Oui, Valjean l’attendait, comme l’agneau sacrificiel attend son bourreau, comme un saint attend son tourmenteur.

« Demain...enfin aujourd’hui…, mes collègues, et certainement moi-même, nous viendrons vous arrêter et vous serez parti. L’oiseau aura quitté le nid. Ainsi que vous m’avez joué toutes ces années.

\- Ce fut une belle partie de chasse, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Valjean sourit tristement, Javert s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, trop las pour vraiment converser.

« Nous avons vieilli en nous combattant, Valjean. Je suis trop fatigué pour poursuivre la lutte.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Couchez-vous et dormez un peu Valjean. Ce soir, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Javert se frotta les yeux puis se leva. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux sans se rendre compte qu'il tremblait en le faisant.

« Vous êtes épuisé et blessé, inspecteur, fit Valjean, attentionné. Reposez-vous un instant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je désire me reposer, Valjean. Vraiment. Mais cela m'est impossible. Vous m'avez fait dérailler.

\- Dérailler ? »

Sans répondre à la question, Javert tendit une feuille de papier, un encrier et une plume à Valjean. Celui-ci comprit et écrivit quelques lignes à l'attention de la mère supérieure du couvent où se trouvait Cosette. Le petit Pic-Pus.

« Et ma fille ?, » demanda Valjean en donnant la lettre bien pliée à l'inspecteur. Javert la glissa dans sa poche et hocha la tête.

« Quand votre fille doit-elle rentrer chez vous ?

\- En fin de matinée, après la messe des sœurs. Cosette prie pour le bon rétablissement de son fiancé. »

Javert fut surpris de l'amertume perceptible dans la réponse de Valjean.

« Son fiancé ? L'étudiant de la barricade ? Il n'est pas mort ?

\- C'est sans importance... Vous vous occuperez d'elle ?

\- Oui, rétorqua sèchement Javert, mécontent qu'on élude ainsi ses questions. Je me serais chargé de la faire prévenir d'ici là et, si possible, de vous avoir trouvé un meilleur abri. Ma logeuse apporte toujours de l'eau fraîche le matin. Elle la dépose devant la porte. Il y a un peu de pain et du fromage dans le buffet. Je mange rarement chez moi. »

Ces derniers mots ressemblaient à une excuse et firent sourire M. Madeleine.

« Cela me rappellera nos repas pris sur le pouce à Montreuil, n'est-ce-pas inspecteur ? »

Javert eut un petit sourire pincé à ces souvenirs.

« En effet, monsieur le maire. Toutes ces réunions où vous me donniez vos directives, un repas froid pris à la hâte. »

Javert s'éloigna de Valjean. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir du passé. Un regard à la fenêtre lui montra le vide de la rue et le soleil qui se levait peu à peu. Aucun policier n'était visible à l'horizon. Il fallait se décider à reprendre la route.

Il n'avait que trop tardé.

Valjean en sécurité, Javert devait maintenant se construire un solide alibi. Étant d'un naturel méfiant, Javert imaginait que tout le monde l'était.

 

A sa grande joie, il put arrêter un fiacre qui passait dans la grande rue, heureux de ne plus marcher. Il donna une adresse quelconque, non loin du poste de police de Saint-Ouen et se présenta au policier de garde alors que cinq heures sonnaient.

Une heure ! Toute cette affaire lui avait pris une heure ! S'il avait marché d'un bon pas de la préfecture au poste de police de Saint-Ouen, c'était plausible. Il ne restait que le témoignage du cocher de fiacre, mais Javert avait pris soin de ne pas montrer son visage, cachant ses cheveux et ses favoris dans le col relevé de son manteau. Glissant son chapeau dans le creux de son bras. De toute façon, l'homme avait semblé aussi endormi que son cheval, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le policier de garde le vit entrer avec stupeur.

« Inspecteur Javert ! Mazette ! Soit vous êtes un lève-tôt, soit vous avez passé une nuit blanche. A vous voir, sauf votre respect, monsieur, je pencherais pour la deuxième solution. Pas vrai ?

\- La bande à Jondrette est tombée cette nuit.

\- Mazette ! Félicitations, inspecteur ! »

Le visage du policier reflétait une joie sincère. Tous les policiers avaient une dent contre Jondrette et Patron-Minette. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert avait juré d'arrêter Jondrette personnellement et de lui placer la tête dans la guillotine lui-même.

« De la casse ?

\- L'inspecteur Delain, répondit Javert, avec une grimace éloquente.

\- Merde ! C'était un brave gonze !

\- Comme tous les autres. »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation. Un silence morne que brisa le policier avec un sourire entendu.

« Et sauf votre respect, inspecteur. Vous êtes venu pour la petite ?

\- Des nouvelles de la prévenue ? »

Javert restait très procédurier mais le policier le regardait d'un air goguenard.

« Vous êtes le dernier de votre brigade à venir, vous savez inspecteur. Ils sont tous venus la voir, votre petite protégée.

\- Des nouvelles ?, répéta Javert plus sèchement.

\- Elle s'appelle Émilie Prunet. Elle a quatorze ans à peine. Elle vient de Limoges. Pour le reste... »

Le policier haussa les épaules avec un air impuissant.

« Elle s'est réveillée ?

\- Oui, il y a longtemps. Elle vous a traité de tous les noms, inspecteur. Et a gueulé qu'on avait pas le droit de la garder ! »

Le policier riait mais Javert ne releva pas. Il était en train d'examiner les papiers d'identité de la gosse puis le peu de biens qu'elle avait en ce monde et que les policiers avaient trouvés dans le cagibi où elle vivait. Un chapelet retint l'attention de l'inspecteur.

« A quelle église elle appartient ?

\- Sauf votre respect, je pense pas qu'elle prie, monsieur. C'est une pute...prostituée..., inspecteur. »

Javert l'avait fusillé du regard, faisant balbutier le policier. L'inspecteur n'aimait pas l'argot ou la vulgarité, il ne l'utilisait qu'avec des criminels ou lorsqu'il ne se surveillait pas assez. Sans répondre, il désigna le chapelet.

« Un cadeau de ses darons, peut-être. Je lui demanderai lorsqu'elle se réveillera. A moins que vous ne vouliez lui parler maintenant, inspecteur ? Elle dort mais je peux...

\- Non ! Ne la réveillez pas ! Je repasserai la voir lorsque je me serais chargé du couvent pour elle. »

Javert rendit les quelques effets au policier et se décida à quitter le poste de police. L'alibi était parfait, normalement.

« Vous voulez pas vous reposer un peu, inspecteur ? Il y a une couchette de libre dans le bureau du commissaire. Sauf votre respect, vous avez une sale tête.

\- C'est de naissance. »

Et Javert salua le policier, ignorant les rires qu'il avait déclenchés sciemment.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment sauver un forçat évadé et gérer une vie qui part en morceaux en même temps ?

Il fallut dix minutes à l'inspecteur Javert pour trouver un autre fiacre et se faire déposer ostensiblement à la préfecture.

Il titubait de fatigue. Une fois de plus, l'inspecteur se trouvait aux petites heures du jour à son poste. Il avait disparu une heure et demie de la préfecture, constata-t-il en regardant sa montre. Mais beaucoup de choses pouvaient s'être produites durant cette heure et demie.

Il faisait jour maintenant, les passants commençaient à être nombreux, la nuit était partie et les travailleurs rejoignaient leurs postes. Paris était réveillé.

Javert fila voir le policier de garde qui fut surpris, lui aussi, de le revoir. L'inspecteur Javert était habituellement impeccablement vêtu, il était rare de le voir aussi sale et débraillé. Il avait encore des traces de poudre noire sur le visage et les vêtements, rappel de l'arrestation mouvementée de la bande à Jondrette. Il puait la sueur et ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un coup de peigne.

Vraiment, il était incroyable de le voir aussi négligé.

« Inspecteur ?! Vous êtes encore là ?

\- Comment vont Boulanger et Menard ?

\- Leur état s'est amélioré. Ils ont eu de la chance. »

Javert soupira de soulagement. Ses deux hommes blessés ce soir étaient sauvés.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, inspecteur. Vous...

\- Des nouvelles de Jondrette ?

\- Monsieur le divisionnaire l'a fait mettre en cellule. Il est ensuite rentré chez lui.

\- Pas d'ordres me concernant ?

\- Pas que je sache, inspecteur. »

Javert hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau, un peu désemparé.

Il pensait recevoir des ordres précis et jouer la scène de l'arrestation ratée de Jean Valjean, une fois de plus. Il en aurait ri de dépit si cela n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

En se plaçant à sa fenêtre, les yeux dans le ciel qui rosissait, annonçant une journée chaude, Javert se murmura à lui-même :

« Te reste-t-il encore un peu d'honneur, espèce de misérable ? En fait, la Seine est trop douce pour toi, c'est Toulon qu'il te faut pour expier. Et pas du côté des gardes ! »

Puis au bout d'un moment, Javert comprit que rien ne se passerait, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, et il décida de rentrer chez lui, à son tour.

Dormir, se laver, se changer, manger... Essayer de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans sa vie qui avait basculé. Et Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris dans tout cela ?

 

Dans son appartement, plongé dans la pénombre, Jean Valjean dormait profondément. Javert fut surpris de voir l'ancien forçat, voleur récidiviste, évadé éternellement en fuite, dormir aussi bien. Alors que lui, le policier intègre (enfin plus maintenant, songea-t-il amèrement) avait toujours un problème d'insomnie récurrent.

Ce fut avec un plaisir profond que Javert se lava, même avec de l'eau froide, se changea, se rasa. Il se sentit un autre homme lorsqu'il apparut dans un uniforme propre, bien coiffé et présentable. Puis, il s'empara d'un morceau de pain avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise...et de l'abandonner...de s'endormir...

L'inspecteur dormait mal, c'était un fait, mais il arrivait à dormir partout, les sens toujours en éveil. Et il vola quelques heures de repos...

Ce fut l'odeur du café qui le réveilla cette fois. L'instinct le fit se dresser en un instant. La douleur dans la nuque fut terrible et lui rappela violemment son âge. Il était vieux et épuisé. Javert aperçut le regard amusé de Valjean, assis face à lui, une tasse de café dans la main. Il la déposa devant Javert avec précaution.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, inspecteur ?

\- Reposé. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Huit heures.

\- Il faut que je retourne à la préfecture.

\- Pas tout de suite, opposa M. Madeleine. D'abord votre main. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Valjean saisit la main de Javert. Il retira le pansement improvisé que le policier avait bien eu du mal à réaliser après s'être lavé.

L'inspecteur eut un rictus méprisant, qui rappelait tellement l'ancien Javert, l'homme dur et plein de morgue.

« Parce que vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes médecin aussi ? Aurais-je raté une étape de votre vie de forçat évadé ?

\- Non, rétorqua sèchement Valjean. Je n'ai jamais été médecin mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une main blessée. Un mauvais combat ? »

Javert ne répondit pas, il songeait au mur sur lequel il avait frappé avec force en rêvant de frapper le forçat assis tranquillement devant lui. Il ressentit une telle bouffée de haine qu'il préféra se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas parler...de peur de cracher son venin...

N'espérant pas de réponse, Valjean se chargea d'envelopper la main de Javert dans un vrai pansement, étroitement serré. Javert comprit que le voleur avait découvert sa réserve de bandages en même temps qu'il avait découvert sa réserve de café.

_Voleur un jour..._

Cela dit, Valjean fit ça très bien, Javert devait en convenir, c'était bien mieux que ce qu'il pouvait se faire lui-même.

« Pas de gant aujourd'hui, inspecteur, lança Valjean en appuyant sur les mots. Et l'avis d'un vrai médecin ne serait pas inutile. Vos doigts semblent bien abîmés. Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? »

La même question que précédemment mais plus ferme. Javert sourit en reconnaissant le ton de M. Madeleine, le même qu'à Montreuil, lorsque le chef de la police faisait son rapport hebdomadaire.

« Sans intérêt, rétorqua Javert. J'ai trop traîné ici, si quelqu'un vient...

\- L'appartement est vide, inspecteur. Et j'ai repéré une sortie par le toit.

\- On ne se refait pas. A tout à l'heure, Valjean, une fois que j'aurai fait quelques démarches. »

Javert se leva. Il se sentait mieux, la fatigue se faisait moins forte, sa main était devenue une douleur continue mais acceptable. Il pouvait repartir en chasse, mais la main de Valjean l'arrêta en se posant sur son bras.

« Merci Javert.

\- Merci pour quoi ?, cracha le policier. Vous n'êtes pas encore sauvé. »

Et il s'échappa de la poigne de Valjean pour sortir de son immeuble.

 

Javert décida de commencer par régler le cas de la petite Émilie Prunet, la visite d'un couvent en cacherait une autre.

Il arrêta un fiacre, essayant de ne pas songer à l'argent qu'il perdait ainsi mais tout était affaire de rapidité. Il se fit emmener rue de la Croix au Champs où une nonne à l'air sévère l'accueillit sans aménité. Mais une fois l'histoire racontée, la perspective d'une âme à sauver et d'une jeune fille à protéger fit sourire le digne cerbère. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour obtenir l'accord écrit de la mère supérieur du couvent. On accueillerait avec plaisir la jeune fille afin de la sauver de la concupiscence et de sauver son âme du démon... Également de lui apprendre un métier digne pour trouver une place dans la société.

C'était tout ce qu'espérait Javert pour la petite Lili Bellejambe.

Javert fila ensuite au couvent du Petit Pic-Pus où se trouvait la fille de Valjean. Sa fille ? Javert n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à toute cette affaire, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il s'agissait sans nul doute de la fille de la prostituée de Montreuil. Cette fille morte à cause d'un accès de colère de Javert.

Ainsi, Valjean l'avait gardée toutes ces années ? Javert ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours cru que le sauvetage de cette prétendue gamine perdue par la pute était une excuse utilisée par M. Madeleine pour échapper à l'arrestation. Ainsi, ce ne fut pas une excuse et la gamine existait bel et bien.

Donc, M. Madeleine demandant ces trois jours n'avait pas menti... Et Javert avait tué la mère... Coupable ! L'inspecteur n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé et il rejeta vite cette idée dans son esprit. Fragile et instable comme il l'était en ce moment, il ne devait pas culpabiliser outre mesure. Sinon, il ne parviendrait pas à terminer toutes les tâches qu'il avait entreprises avant de... avant de retourner à la Seine...

Valjean, sa fille Cosette, Jondrette, la petite Prunet, Mlle de Montsouris et, à sa grande stupeur, les yeux verts de l'inspecteur Lefebvre se joignirent au cortège des actes manqués.

 

Javert se secoua et frappa à la porte du couvent. Devant le regard inquiet de la portière, il demanda à voir la mère supérieure.

Enfin, comme il était policier et parlait d'un ton assez autoritaire, on le laissa entrer... Au mépris de la règle interdisant tout lien avec un homme.

Une femme, imposante, toute de noir vêtue, l'accueillit, le visage froid. Un policier restait un policier, jamais une perspective agréable pour quiconque.

« Vous désirez monsieur l'inspecteur ?

\- Voici un billet pour vous de la part de M. Fauchelevent.

\- Le père de Cosette ? »

La vieille femme blêmit et prit le message que lui tendait Javert avec empressement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su la vérité mais elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le passé de M. Fauchelevent, Ultime, le frère tombé du Ciel pour l'ancien jardinier du couvent. Après avoir lu les quelques lignes écrites par M. Fauchelevent, la mère supérieure regarda l'inspecteur avec stupeur.

« Il est en sécurité ?

\- Pour l'instant. Mais il ne peut pas rester où il est. Trop dangereux. »

Javert ne savait pas ce que Valjean avait avoué de sa vie passée aux sœurs du couvent, il pensait bien que ce devait être un récit succinct. Il décida de rester prudent et discret.

Mais la mère supérieure avait compris beaucoup de choses que M. Fauchelevent ne lui avait pas avouées...

Elle observa le policier, elle n'était pas encore revenue de sa surprise.

« Vous l'avez sauvé ! Pourquoi ? Vous savez qui il est... »

Ainsi, Valjean s'était raconté un peu, songea Javert, abasourdi. Ou alors, il n'était pas le seul à savoir reconnaître un forçat évadé et un voleur en fuite.

« Une dette à payer, ma mère, répondit froidement Javert.

\- Bien, » rétorqua la vieille femme, ne cherchant pas à savoir davantage.

Comme toujours avec le jardinier si doux et si étrange du couvent. Discret et casanier.

« Nous l'accueillerons à nouveau parmi nous le temps de trouver une solution plus sûre, affirma la nonne. Notre ordre a d'autres couvents en France, il suffira de l'envoyer loin de Paris. Amenez-le nous ce soir. »

Javert se mit à respirer plus librement à ces mots. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Ainsi Valjean allait partir et ce serait définitif. Bien.

« Et sa fille ?

\- Elle ne saura rien pour son père, nous la gardons avec nous. Nous trouverons une explication. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Elle a un fiancé, je crois. Il ne faudra pas qu'il vienne poser des questions. »

Et très sèchement, la nonne énonça d'une voix pure et droite :

« Il n'y a pas meilleur fiancé que Dieu ! Nous saurons faire entendre raison à Cosette. »

Cosette devenir nonne ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Cela réglerait tout. Et libérerait Valjean de toutes ses obligations. Se cacher jusqu'à la fin dans un jardin de couvent. Parfait !

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, convaincu. L'affaire était en bonne voie.

Manifestement, il était aussi bon à déjouer la police qu'à œuvrer pour elle. Il offrait une porte de sortie à un forçat en rupture de ban, que demander de mieux ?

Il eut envie de se jeter la tête contre le mur alors que la mère supérieure le raccompagnait avec déférence jusqu'à la porte du couvent.

« Vous le préviendrez, n'est-ce-pas monsieur l'inspecteur ? Vous le protégerez ? M. Fauchelevent est un homme si bon, il s'inquiète si facilement pour sa fille.

\- Je m'en chargerai, ma mère. »

Et Javert sourit ironiquement. Il était descendu au rang de simple messager.

 


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentation... Mais Javert continue à refuser de céder !

Javert partit d'un bon pas pour la préfecture, profitant d'être dans les rues pour faire l'achat de mouchoirs de bonne qualité. Encore un achat qui pesait sur son budget mais comme il ne se nourrissait plus que de pain et de fromage en ce moment, il allait simplement continuer ainsi et le tour serait joué. Quelques semaines à survivre ainsi avant de pouvoir se permettre à nouveau un peu de viande, ce ne serait pas la mer à boire. Il allait devoir vérifier ses comptes, tout de même.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait rembourser Lefebvre et les autres. Même si...même si Javert savait que c'était ridicule d'agir ainsi, qu'il n'y avait aucune dette à payer, que ses collègues avaient été d'accord pour l'assister... Seulement, il n'y pouvait rien, il était ainsi.

Il fonctionnait de cette façon. Ne rien devoir à personne ! Quelque part, sauver Valjean lui permettait de rembourser la mansuétude dont le forçat avait fait preuve envers lui. Plus que le sauvetage de cet étudiant révolté dont il n'avait que faire.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ce mort en sursis ? Marius de Pontmercy.

Et si Javert était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, le souvenir des mains de Lefebvre sur ses doigts blessés le hantait, il fallait régler aussi cette histoire et s'éloigner de cette proximité trop...malsaine...

Javert fit sa patrouille, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Malgré lui, son esprit revenait aux événements des dernières heures. Jondrette était tombé, Valjean était de retour dans sa vie, caché dans son propre appartement et il y avait l'inspecteur Lefebvre... La scène dans son bureau avec le jeune homme le choquait. Il sentait confusément que quelque chose lui échappait à ce propos.

 

Au bout de quelques heures, Javert retourna à la préfecture, sa patrouille terminée. Sans rencontrer de soucis, sans être témoin d'acte délictueux... Une patrouille calme et sereine. Apaisante.

Ce fut avec un plaisir mêlé de soulagement qu'il entra dans l'imposant bâtiment institutionnel. Ses hommes étaient là et le virent entrer avec le sourire. Javert fut un instant décontenancé mais une voix, amusée et mélodieuse, le fit se retourner.

« Onze heures, inspecteur ! Vous êtes en retard ! »

L'inspecteur en chef retomba aussitôt dans ses travers. D'une voix sèche, il se justifia et remit tout le monde à sa place.

« J'ai fini ma patrouille. Il me faut des volontaires pour l'affaire Prunet. Je veux deux hommes pour accompagner la fille au couvent de la Croix aux Champs. La mère supérieure accepte de l'accueillir. Et deux hommes doivent partir pour Limoges, il faut retrouver sa famille. Qui ? »

Javert apprécia à sa juste valeur le silence qui suivit cette tirade. En retard, lui ? Non, en avance, c'était tout !

« Des nouvelles des officiers Boulanger et Menard ?

\- Ils se sont réveillés, inspecteur, répondit une voix.

\- Parfait ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de routine. Contentez-vous de suivre les affaires en cours. Demain, nous reprendrons le collier. »

Et les hommes se dispersèrent. Comme des enfants à l'école, les officiers de police avaient profité de l'absence du surveillant pour s'octroyer un temps de loisirs. Javert de retour, le travail reprenait. Même si... Dans un coin de la salle de garde, des officiers se mirent à jouer aux cartes, histoire de désigner les volontaires pour Limoges. Javert vit cela sans plaisir mais ne dit rien. Qu'importe qu'ils jouent, s'il avait ses volontaires désignés d'office ensuite sans froisser des susceptibilités.

Bien sûr, avant les barricades... Peut-être l'ancien Javert aurait lancé quelques paroles bien senties... Peut-être des gifles auraient volé... On aurait attendu son départ avant de jouer... Mais c'était avant les barricades...

Javert fut mine de ne rien voir et entra dans son bureau. Il espérait et craignait à la fois l'appel du divisionnaire concernant Valjean.

A peine arrivé, on frappa à la porte et l'inspecteur Lefebvre entra. A sa vue, Javert se souvint des mouchoirs neufs et les sortit d'une poche de son manteau pour les lui donner.

Lefebvre eut un sourire désappointé.

« Et maintenant nous sommes quittes, inspecteur, lâcha Javert. Je vous charge de rembourser votre collègue. »

Lefebvre se rapprocha doucement et saisit les mouchoirs dans la main de Javert, non sans avoir glissé ses doigts contre ceux de l'inspecteur en chef. Intentionnellement.

« Merci, monsieur. Je m'en occupe avec plaisir. »

Javert ne put répondre. Il ne portait pas ses éternels gants noirs, à cause de sa blessure. Il sentit toute la douceur de la caresse et ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Il était troublé.

Javert, à quinze ans, était déjà parmi les garde-chiourmes de Toulon. Il avait été souvent le témoin involontaire de gestes de tendresse entre hommes, que ce soit parmi la garde ou la chiourme. Il avait même assisté à des scènes d'amour, consentantes ou non, entre hommes. Il avait usé avec brutalité de sa matraque et avait mis fin à ces dépravations avec soin. C'était interdit par le règlement du bagne de Toulon, ainsi que par l'Église, même si le Code Napoléon l'avait dépénalisé.

Javert ne vivait que pour la loi, n'avait vécu que pour la loi. Aujourd'hui... Dieu, il ne savait plus vers quoi se tourner...

Tous ses repères avaient été biaisés dés le départ dans ce foutu bagne. La seule femme de la prison était sa mère, une gitane, une tireuse de cartes, prostituée à ses heures, et qui couchait encore de temps en temps pour améliorer ses conditions de vie. Et celles de son fils.

Malgré les sollicitations (les jeunes hommes sont rares en prison), Javert était toujours resté droit, impassible, vierge. Mais maintenant, dans son bureau, face à ce jeune inspecteur, il ne pouvait plus se méprendre sur la nature de la caresse de l'agent.

Ce n'était ni un acte de bienveillance pour soigner sa main, ni un acte de compassion pour l'aider à s'habiller.

« Et votre main, monsieur ? »

Javert s'en voulait de ne pas savoir comment réagir, il restait figé sur place, laissant l'inspecteur Lefebvre s'emparer de sa main blessée avec délicatesse et en examiner le bandage.

« Vous avez vu un docteur ? »

Il fallait répondre. Cette scène devenait par trop ridicule et affligeante.

« Non, souffla Javert. Oui. On m'a aidé à faire le pansement.

\- C'est bien. Il faut que votre main guérisse vite. »

Lefebvre souriait en caressant doucement le poignet de l'inspecteur visible sous la manche de sa chemise. Javert réussit enfin à murmurer, sentant monter la panique. Complétement irrationnelle.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Simplement, vous connaître mieux, inspecteur.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressant.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, inspecteur. »

Les doigts se glissèrent sous la chemise, la caresse devenait plus ferme. Il était impossible que le jeune policier ne perçoive pas la rapidité du pouls de Javert.

Javert se fustigeait de rester ainsi, gelé, incapable de réagir. Il aurait du se reculer, arracher sa main à l'étreinte du policier et répondre par la violence. Un coup de poing par exemple. Mais, non, il ne bougeait pas et paniquait.

L'inspecteur Lefebvre se dressa sur ses pieds pour arranger le col de Javert, amusé de sentir cet homme si impressionnant trembler ainsi devant lui.

« Je crois que je refuse que vous me payez votre dette ici, monsieur.

\- Comment cela ?, réussit à articuler péniblement Javert.

\- Vous allez devoir venir ce soir chez moi pour me rembourser. Ici, c'est trop dangereux. »

Le jeune homme glissa un papier plié dans la poche intérieure de l'uniforme de Javert, en laissant ses mains frôler le torse de l'inspecteur principal. Et avant que Javert ne puisse répondre, Lefebvre était parti, non sans lui avoir lancé que le divisionnaire voulait le voir le plus rapidement possible.

Lefebvre disparu, Javert se sentit immensément malheureux. Encore un pas de plus vers la déchéance ! La pédérastie n'était plus un délit depuis le Code Napoléon mais les pédérastes n'étaient pas acceptés dans la société. Un inspecteur de police pris à ce jeu-là serait invariablement cassé et renvoyé, dans l'ignominie.

Et c'était encore et toujours un péché au regard de Dieu !

Javert n'était pas un pédéraste. Il n'avait eu que rarement des pensées d'ordre charnel et jamais concernant des hommes !

Mais, là, il devait s'avouer que le jeune inspecteur Lefebvre le troublait. Et il se haïssait de l'être.

Javert referma avec rage les boutons de sa chemise sur son poignet et vérifia son col avant de rejoindre le bureau de M. Marigny. Quant au papier, après un rapide examen, il s'avéra qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'adresse de l'inspecteur Lefebvre. Javert glissa le papier brutalement froissé dans sa poche.

 

« Javert ! Vous êtes enfin de retour !

\- Monsieur le divisionnaire, je ne suis parti que trois heures.

\- Une toute petite nuit, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Javert, imperturbable, fit son rapport sur ses déambulations, mentant, une fois de plus, à son chef, volontairement. La traversée nocturne de Paris pour se calmer après le face-à-face avec Jondrette, la visite au poste de police de Saint-Ouen où se trouve la petite Prunet. Et comme le meilleur des mensonges est celui qui se noie dans la vérité, Javert expliqua les démarches qu'il avait entreprises auprès du couvent de la Croix des Champs pour la jeune fille.

Et Jean Valjean ? Et Cosette ? Et le couvent du Petit Pic-Pus ? Pas un mot, bien entendu. Javert était toujours un policier intègre et honorable. N'est-ce-pas ?

« C'est bien Javert, le félicita M. Marigny. J'ai été surpris d'entendre parler de cette fille. L'inspecteur Javert protégeant une prostituée ! Du jamais vu ! Il faut dire que c'est un beau brin de fille ! »

Comme Javert le regardait avec incrédulité, le divisionnaire se mit à rire.

« Vos hommes sont de vraies commères ! Ils sont venus tout me raconter, avec force détails. Vous avez eu un malaise ?

\- Et maintenant ?, fit Javert, tendu, oubliant sciemment la question.

\- Une gosse de quatorze ans avec six mois de prison ? Non, je vous appuie de toutes mes forces dans cette affaire Javert. »

Le divisionnaire alluma sa pipe et se mit à fumer avec un sourire extasié sur le visage. Javert était sur des charbons ardents, il attendait, inquiet. Il n'aimait pas le sourire de son chef, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir.

« Quant à Jondrette, vous allez avoir le plaisir de l'accompagner à la guillotine dans deux mois tout au plus. Ne l'aviez-vous pas juré, mon cher Javert ?

\- Oui, monsieur le divisionnaire, répondit prudemment Javert.

\- Par contre, il y a une chose qui me chiffonne dans cette affaire, Javert. Vous avez affirmé que Valjean est mort. Comment le savez-vous inspecteur ? »

Ça y était, il fallait se jeter à l'eau et perdre tout sens moral. Falsifier un rapport écrit, c'était autre chose que de mentir à son chef les yeux dans les yeux.

« A cause de l'âge qu'il aurait aujourd'hui, monsieur, affirma Javert, ne sachant quelle autre raison donnée.

\- Quel âge serait-il supposé avoir ?

\- Plus de soixante ans, monsieur. Et une vie de forçat évadé derrière lui. Il ne peut pas être encore en vie.

\- Vidocq a presque cet âge et le chef de la Sûreté se porte comme un charme. La mauvaise herbe a la vie dure. Donc vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Non monsieur, avoua péniblement Javert. Je n'ai pas revu Valjean depuis qu'il a fui dans les rues de Paris après l'affaire du mendiant de la Maison Gorbeau.

\- Et dire que nous vous avions pris pour un fou ! Vous aviez raison depuis le début, Javert ! Je suppose que des excuses ne seraient pas mal venues, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Le divisionnaire souriait, désolé d'avoir aussi mal traité son nouvel inspecteur il y avait des années de cela. A son arrivée à Paris, alors qu’il n’était qu’un inspecteur nouvellement nommé, Javert ne cessait de parler de Valjean, de ce M. Madeleine, le fameux maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Il était toujours sur sa piste. Un forçat évadé déclaré mort noyé ! Tout le monde avait pris Javert pour un insensé après la Maison Gorbeau. Javert avait surveillé un mendiant-philanthrope pendant quelques jours, pensant avoir retrouvé Valjean, avant de le filer dans Paris et de le rater lamentablement. Un vrai fantôme ! On en avait fait des gorges chaudes et Javert avait été mis à l'épreuve pendant des mois.

Et il avait eu raison ! Jean Valjean existait bel et bien, il n'était pas mort noyé en sautant de l' _Orion_. Un excellent policier ce Javert !

Javert n'arriva qu'à tirer un sourire pincé de ses lèvres serrées de rage.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Ce manque d'enthousiasme face à son chef s'excusant officiellement vexa M. Marigny, mais il connaissait bien Javert. Il savait que l'homme était froid et antipathique. Il décida de ne pas relever et de poursuivre sans insister.

« Par acquis de conscience, vous allez vérifier les dires de Jondrette. Ce gredin affirme que Valjean habite au 7, rue de l'Homme-Armé. C'est une crapule mais il a pu glaner des informations au cours de ses affaires.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas accepté...

\- Cet odieux chantage ? Non ! Qu'allez-vous penser là ? J'ai ,juste accepté d'envoyer mes hommes à sa fameuse adresse et s'il s'avérait qu'il n'a pas menti, je lui ai promis de commuer sa peine en travaux forcés.

\- Et mes hommes ?, aboya Javert. Il est responsable de leur mort. Il faut qu'il soit condamné à mort ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Du calme Javert !, claqua la voix sèche du divisionnaire. Vous recommencez à être trop intransigeant. Et irrespectueux de l'autorité ! »

Javert baissa la tête et fit preuve d'humilité.

« Cela ne vous ressemble pas Javert ! Reprenez-vous ! Que vous quittiez mon bureau en plein interrogatoire parce que votre susceptibilité a été froissée, je peux le comprendre, mais que vous vous permettiez de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Voilà qui dépasse l'entendement !

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Nous en reparlerons. Emmenez deux hommes avec vous et allez enquêter sur Valjean. Cela vous calmera ! Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le reconnaître ! »

Et Javert fut froidement renvoyé.

 


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques déambulations. L’inspecteur est toujours sur la brèche.

L'inspecteur Javert se sentait sonné en sortant du bureau du divisionnaire. Il venait d'être félicité, rabroué, excusé...dans la même discussion. Il ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. Obéir était sa devise, il désobéissait maintenant. Ouvertement.

Oui, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais quelque part, cela l'arrangeait d'être ainsi chargé de cette corvée de courir après Valjean. La maison de la rue de l'Homme-Armé vide, il serait facile de prétendre que l'ancien forçat n'habitait pas là.

Javert choisit deux de ses hommes, et surtout pas Lefebvre !, pour partir en chasse. La partie de piquet était terminée, deux volontaires se présentèrent, prêts à partir pour Limoges. Sans aucun plaisir mais qui perd un pari doit le payer. Javert leur donna leurs ordres écrits et espéra qu'ils seraient assez bons pour trouver la piste des parents de la petite Prunet. Il eut presque envie de les accompagner, histoire de fuir Paris quelques temps.

Enfin, Javert partit à son tour à la chasse au fagot ! Les policiers prirent une voiture grillagée et arrivèrent dans la rue de l'Homme-Armé assez rapidement. L'inspecteur Javert, dans son uniforme impeccable, le visage impassible, frappa à la porte...et eut la surprise de la voir s'ouvrir devant lui, révélant le visage d'une vieille domestique.

Javert se reprit immédiatement tandis que la vieille femme demandait, un peu inquiète d'avoir affaire à des policiers en uniforme :

« Que voulez-vous messieurs ?

\- Police ! Nous sommes à la recherche d'un forçat évadé, un homme appelé Jean Valjean.

\- Ici, c'est la maison de M. Fauchelevent. Mais mon maître est absent, messieurs. Vous le trouverez chez le baron de Pontmercy.

\- Le baron ?, répéta Javert, incrédule.

\- Oui. Bonne journée, messieurs. »

La porte allait se refermer mais Javert l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Attendez ! Que fait M. Fauchelevent chez le baron de Pontmercy ?

\- Il est en train de marier sa fille ! Enfin, de conclure le contrat de mariage. »

Et la porte se referma sur les policiers abasourdis. Javert savait où logeait le baron. Il avait appris son adresse le soir des barricades. Le 6, rue des Filles-des-Calvaires, chez M. Gillenormand. Le fiancé de Cosette était donc bien le mort des égouts ? Il n'était pas mort et allait épouser la fille de Valjean.

Javert n'hésita qu'un instant et entraîna ses hommes jusque là. Il décida de jouer sa partie jusqu'au bout.

La maison des Gillenormand-Pontmercy était une riche demeure, un peu désuète mais bien entretenue, on avait été très riche dans cette famille, même si la Révolution avait un peu diminué les biens, on restait aisé.

Les policiers ne se sentaient pas à leur place et contemplaient, consternés, leur chef frapper à la porte. On vit venir un serviteur en livrée.

Javert lui annonça d'une voix autoritaire qu'il devait absolument s'entretenir avec M. Fauchelevent. Javert attendit, le visage impassible. Il essayait de saisir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce matin.

Et Valjean apparut. Un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Il était habillé d'un costume noir de la meilleure coupe, il s'était coiffé et toute la blancheur de sa chevelure le rendait solennel. Javert se sentait inférieur à lui, lui !, le forçat ! Il avait l'horrible impression de se retrouver devant M. Madeleine, le maire, le riche patron d'industrie, le loup déguisé en homme. Et Javert courba humblement la tête.

Pour ne pas montrer la haine brillant dans ses yeux, pour ne pas se laisser aller à porter la main au collet de cet imposteur.

« Pardonnez-nous, M. Fauchelevent, s'entendit-il dire respectueusement. Figurez-vous qu'un homme vous a dénoncé comme ancien forçat. Un criminel dénommé Jean Valjean.

\- Voyez-vous cela ? Quelle étrangeté ! »

Même sa voix était celle d'un bourgeois habitué à être obéi. Mais Javert aurait reconnu ses yeux, ce regard parmi des milliers d'autres. 24601 ! Jean Valjean ! Le divisionnaire avait raison, seul Javert pouvait encore reconnaître Jean Valjean.

Cette scène s'éternisait trop. Javert se secoua. Il fallait achever l'acte.

« Bien. Maintenant que cette visite de routine a été faite, nous vous prions de nous excuser. Également, si vous pouviez nous excuser auprès du baron et...

\- Que se passe-t-il papa ?, » demanda une voix fluette.

Une jeune femme, encore une rose en bouton, apparut, un doux sourire aux lèvres mais de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« La police, ma chérie, répondit paisiblement Valjean. Ils cherchent un forçat évadé. Un dénommé... Comment avez-vous dit ? »

Javert ne put s'en empêcher, ce fut plus fort que lui, un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres, mais il sut garder son calme en énonçant :

« Jean Valjean, monsieur.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien, papa, fit la jeune femme, les sourcils joliment froncés sous la réflexion.

\- Retourne auprès de Marius, ma chérie. J'arrive dans un instant. Le temps de libérer ces messieurs. »

Et Cosette, la fille de la prostituée de Montreuil, Fantine, Cosette, la bâtarde de Montfermeil disparut dans un dernier sourire destiné à son père.

« Tenez, monsieur l'inspecteur. Vérifiez mes papiers d'identité.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

Javert compulsa avec soin les documents que lui tendit Valjean. Des papiers d'identité au nom de M. Ultime Fauchelevent. Ce n'était même pas des faux. Valjean avait du les faire faire de façon tout à fait officielle par l'intermédiaire du couvent. Sans rencontrer aucun souci. Comme pour M. Madeleine. Enfin, agacé par tout ça, Javert rendit le tout à Valjean et le salua bien bas.

« Peut-être, monsieur, vous faudra-t-il déposer à la préfecture. Une simple formalité. »

C'était cruel et inutile mais Javert avait besoin de lire cette petite étincelle de peur dans le bleu d'azur des yeux du forçat. Jamais, M. Marigny n'allait convoquer le vieux jardinier du couvent du Petit Pic-Pus, surtout en sachant que sa fille allait épouser un homme riche et fils de baron d'Empire.

« Je m'en chargerai avec plaisir, fit Valjean, un sourire dans la voix qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux. Mais comprenez qu'aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial... »

Le pauvre homme semblait désolé et Javert ne put s'empêcher de saluer la performance d'acteur. Valjean le contemplait avec le sourire si doux de M. Madeleine mais ses yeux étaient glacés. Choc de volontés. Comme toujours.

Javert en avait vraiment soupé de toute cette mise en scène, il s'abaissa à saluer avec déférence, s'excuser encore une fois et les trois policiers disparurent.

Personne ne connaissait Jean Valjean. Les collègues de Javert étaient surtout effrayés d'avoir dérangé des gens de la haute bourgeoisie de cette manière aussi cavalière. Et Javert fut salué pour son incorruptibilité.

Il en aurait pleuré de rage !

 

Le retour à la préfecture fut morne pour Javert. Le dossier Valjean était clos, enfin. Il fit immédiatement son rapport à son chef, qui devint blême au nom de Gillenormand. Mais M. Marigny souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il comprit que personne n'avait ennuyé le vieil homme en personne. L'ami de certains ministres d'État et d'aristocrates du dernier règne.

En tout cas, il ne parlait plus de Valjean. Douché par l'intransigeance de Javert.

« Ha ce Jondrette ! Il aura voulu se moquer de nous une dernière fois avant la guillotine. Une adresse lancée au hasard pour brouiller les pistes et nous faire passer pour des imbéciles. Qu'en pensez-vous Javert ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Javert était fatigué de mentir, il se sentait mal et ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter la main à son front. Depuis les barricades, il avait régulièrement des migraines atroces. Un cadeau des révoltés. On l'avait frappé à la tête.

Le divisionnaire sembla remarquer son état pour la première fois.

« Vous êtes encore épuisé, mon pauvre Javert. Vous prenez si peu de jours de repos. Prenez-en un ! Depuis les barricades, je ne crois pas que vous ayez eu une vraie nuit de sommeil, je me trompe ?

\- Je vais bien, merci, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Espèce de tête de mule ! Fichez-moi le camp. Vous reviendrez demain, frais et dispos. Je ne veux plus vous voir aujourd'hui. Walle vous remplacera. Vous avez été brillant et téméraire ces jours-ci, il est temps de reconnaître que vous avez besoin de repos. Et faites-moi le plaisir de faire examiner cette main sérieusement ! »

Cette fois, M. Marigny le renvoya plus doucement... Javert aurait préféré qu'il le chasse sans ménagement.

L'inspecteur quitta la préfecture sans regarder autour de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées. Tourbillonnantes, elles ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Les barricades, Jean Valjean, la Seine, les barricades, Lefebvre, Jean Valjean... Jean Valjean... Jean Valjean... La Seine ?

 

Mais, pour être honnête, cela arrangeait plutôt Javert d'avoir ces quelques heures de liberté. Javert n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris. La Seine règlera ensuite les dernières dettes qu'il avait avec la vie.

Il décida de commencer par la bonne.

Javert se rendit au XIIe arrondissement et il se plaça à l'affut. Il ne fallut que quelques heures de position statique pour faire le tour des domestiques. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnel au service du comte de Montsouris. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule jeune femme. Javert se mit à la suivre.

La jeune femme fit un bref passage dans une officine de pharmacien, puis elle retourna immédiatement à la demeure des Montsouris. Javert espéra voir autre chose mais il ne se passa rien d'autre. Le comte semblait vivre une vie paisible et calme.

Javert décida de disparaître, sûr d'être invisible.

Un bref passage à la pharmacie et une admonestation musclée contre le pharmacien lui apprirent que la bonne avait acheté du laudanum en grande quantité. Ainsi que de l'opium et divers dérivés opiacés.

Cela donna à réfléchir au policier.

Le retour à son appartement fut rapide. Javert se résigna enfin à passer voir le docteur Vernet. Encore une dépense imprévue !

Il allait vraiment devoir faire une croix sur beaucoup de choses. Le charbon peut-être ? L'hiver serait plus rude mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix.

Le docteur Vernet le bouscula un peu lorsqu'il vit l'état de sa main. Mais il le soigna en grommelant et lui donna du laudanum.

Le soir vint. Javert se retrouva assis dans son appartement, désœuvré. Il était dans une impasse quant à l'affaire Montsouris. Il allait devoir coincer cette bonne pour lui soutirer des informations et également rencontrer la nonne, Sœur Alexandrine. Mais pas ce soir. Pas la nuit. Il était bloqué pour l'instant.

Auparavant, Javert aurait profité de ce temps libre, inespéré, pour lire et se cultiver...ou pour compulser les rapports sur les affaires en cours...ou pour se reposer tout simplement... Mais il ne suivait plus les affaires en cours, ignorant superbement ce que fabriquaient ses collègues. Il n'arrivait plus à se reposer. Quant à lire... Cette simple pensée le faisait sourire aigrement. Il ne vivait que pour Mlle de Montsouris...et attendait la Seine...

Javert se mit à faire les cent pas dans son appartement, abhorrant les murs qui l'enfermaient. Se sentant étouffer comme s'il était vraiment dans les eaux de la Seine.

Et le souvenir de Jean Valjean le brûlait !

Javert se retrouva bientôt avec le papier plié de Lefebvre entre les doigts. L'adresse du jeune inspecteur était rédigée d'une jolie écriture, pleine de déliés, mais on avait ajouté un _« Venez »_ impératif qui hérissait Javert.

Javert ne savait pas quoi faire de lui mais il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter un instant de plus la morne atmosphère de son appartement...ou il ne jurait pas du résultat...

Il prit une gorgée de laudanum, espérant ainsi refluer la douleur de sa main, même s'il connaissait l'effet délétère que la drogue avait sur lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter le jeune homme à son sujet. Ce serait déjà assez pénible comme cela d'avoir une discussion ferme et définitive sur le _« rapprochement »_ qu'espérait manifestement l'inspecteur Lefebvre à son endroit.

Javert se décida et partit dans la nuit. Avant, il saisit un peu de pain et le mangea rapidement. Il y pensa tout à coup, n'arrivant plus à se souvenir de son dernier vrai repas ! Sa vie était totalement chamboulée, plus d'horaires fixes, plus de règles de vie, plus de repères.


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Javert se soumet enfin et succombe...

Javert marcha jusque chez le jeune inspecteur Lefebvre. Ce dernier avait un petit appartement dans une rue située non loin de la préfecture. Bien placé. Les loyers y étaient chers mais le jeune homme venait d'une famille riche, ce n'était un mystère pour personne.

Ce fut avec un cœur lourd et plein d'appréhension que Javert frappa à la porte...et tomba aussitôt sur les yeux verts, brillants de joie de l'inspecteur Lefebvre.

Il semblait sincèrement surpris de le voir.

« Inspecteur Javert !? C'est un plaisir de vous voir !

\- Inspecteur Lefebvre, commença maladroitement Javert. Je suis venu vous rembourser ma dette, comme prévu. Je...

\- Vous n'allez pas rester sur le pas de ma porte ! Entrez inspecteur ! »

Javert réfléchit, examinant les yeux si étincelants du jeune homme. Il hésita puis le souvenir de son appartement, vide et hostile le poussa à obéir. Il entra avec circonspection et inspecta le logement de l'inspecteur Lefebvre d'un regard inquisiteur. On aurait dit un fauve visitant un nouveau territoire. Même démarche féline, même méfiance à fleur de peau. La peur d'être trompé, la peur d'être piégé, la peur de la gueule du loup... Son manège amusait le jeune homme.

L'inspecteur en chef avait conservé son long manteau noir, recouvrant son uniforme. Le jeune inspecteur était en chemise et veste d'intérieur. Le contraste était flagrant entre le vieil officier, concentré et suspicieux, et le jeune officier, les bras croisés, goguenard et un peu admiratif... Malgré tout...

C'était qu'il était impressionnant, Javert, même inquiétant, lorsqu'il dardait ainsi ses yeux gris perçants sur les alentours.

« Votre inspection vous satisfait-elle, inspecteur ? »

Lefebvre avait parlé avec un ton plein d'humour. Javert se sentit tout à coup ridicule et cessa son manège.

« Veuillez me pardonner, Lefebvre. Je suis d'un naturel méfiant.

\- Et maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, allez-vous accepter de retirer votre manteau et de boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

\- Je ne bois jamais, répondit froidement Javert.

\- Et bien, ce soir, cela va changer !, » rétorqua le jeune homme, plein d'entrain.

L'inspecteur Lefebvre sourit en observant le combat intérieur de Javert. Sans répondre, Javert retira son manteau d'un geste ample. Lefebvre s'empressa de recueillir le manteau et le chapeau de son supérieur. Heureux que Javert accepte de rester. Heureux et surpris.

 

En fait, Javert réfléchissait intensément, essayant de comprendre ses motivations. Il avait tellement de mal à se comprendre maintenant et sa tête le tuait. Et la drogue faisait effet, comme toujours, le forçant à baisser sa garde. Comme toujours...

D'accord, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Mais il aurait pu aller enquêter de nuit devant la demeure des Montsouris, seulement à quoi bon ? Ou alors, il aurait pu retourner à la préfecture et trouver des enquêtes à mener. Des rapports à finaliser. Et sinon, il aurait pu aller s'excuser auprès de la Seine de la faire autant patienter. Il aurait pu...

Mais il ne faisait rien de tout cela. Il était venu discuter avec un de ses officiers, un jeune pédéraste manifestement, qui lui proposait sans vraiment de subtilités de faire affaire avec lui. Oui, il ne se comprenait pas. Javert réfléchissait, sans vraiment saisir ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Le désœuvrement ? Vraiment ?

D'un sourire appuyé, l'inspecteur Lefebvre entraîna Javert jusqu'à un canapé dans un coin de la pièce. Lefebvre venait d'une famille fortunée, c'était ainsi que ses parents avaient pu lui fournir un brevet d'officier de police aussi rapidement. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. On méprisait un peu Lefebvre pour cela mais le jeune bourgeois s'était montré à la hauteur en réalité, un policier sérieux et efficace.

Donc son appartement était assez bien meublé, bien mieux que celui de Javert, cependant son supérieur et un inspecteur de 1ére classe. Javert vit tout cela, les meubles élégants, les rideaux de velours clair et cherchait ses mots.

Devait-il attaquer d'emblée le jeune homme sur ses goûts par rapport à sa vie privée ? Lui asséner les textes de loi, dont le fameux article 330 du Code qui servait toujours d'excuse pour arrêter les pédérastes ? Et lui montrer tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour les gens de son genre ? Comme à Toulon ?

Oui.. Il devrait... Mais il était troublé et se devait de l'avouer... Alors, il cherchait ses mots avec soin. Lui qui n'était pas un homme de paroles. Il se retrouva bientôt avec un verre rempli d'alcool que Lefebvre avait placé dans sa main. A son sourcil levé, le jeune homme répondit en souriant :

« Un peu de cognac, inspecteur. Cela devrait vous plaire.

\- Vous voulez me saouler, inspecteur Lefebvre ?

\- Il y a de l'idée, inspecteur Javert. »

Devant le sourire rayonnant de son vis-à-vis, Javert eut un petit sourire amusé. Non, il ne pouvait pas attaquer aussi violemment son officier de cette façon. Il était venu discuter pas dénoncer.

Javert cherchait encore ses mots pour démarrer cette conversation désagréable. Frustré par lui-même, il posa ses lèvres sur le verre et goûta l'alcool. Ce qui le fit se redresser brusquement, pris dans une violente quinte de toux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du vitriol ? »

Cette fois, Lefebvre fut réellement surpris. Il s'assit à ses côtés, décontenancé.

« Vous ne buvez jamais, c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Pourquoi mentirai-je ? »

Javert reposa le verre sur une petite desserte, située à côté du canapé. Il songea à rentrer chez lui, se sentant plus idiot que jamais devant son subalterne. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler de ce qui le choquait dans cette affaire.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Lefebvre avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Javert eut un instant de panique pure. Des souvenirs de viols à la prison de Toulon lui obscurcissaient l'esprit. Lefebvre cessa son baiser et se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Du calme, inspecteur ! Vous êtes si fébrile !

\- Acceptez ces damnés mouchoirs et laissez-moi partir !

\- Certainement pas ! »

Lefebvre posa sa main sur l'uniforme de son supérieur, caressant le tissu épais, couleur bleu nuit et les boutons brillants, bien entretenus. Puis lentement, il défit les boutons, un à un, glissant ses doigts sur la chemise de Javert;

Javert était estomaqué, gelé par l'angoisse.

_Non, non, non !_

Il était irréprochable ! Il l'avait toujours été ! Cinquante ans de chasteté ! Il voulait le hurler à ce jeune impudent. Ce pédéraste ! Mais il était incapable de parler tandis que les lèvres de l'inspecteur Lefebvre se posaient dans son cou. C'était une sensation, étrange, inhabituelle...délicieuse... Javert se devait de l'admettre et ce fut comme si la foudre l'avait foudroyé. Et la drogue lui faisait baisser sa garde.

Javert réagit enfin et se cambra, poussant un soupir en levant les mains. Il avait fermé les yeux et tentait de repousser le jeune homme, devenu plus pressant. Sans succès.

« Lefebvre ! Reprenez-vous !

\- Antoine, » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, qui envoya des éclairs dans le corps de Javert.

Une autre sensation inconnue. Javert s'affola devant les réactions de son corps. Ce n'était pas décent, ce n'était pas approprié. Dieu ! Il n'était pas un pédéraste !

« Antoine ?, répéta Javert d'une voix mourante.

\- Vous n'avez pas compulsé vos dossiers, monsieur l'inspecteur ? Vous me décevez beaucoup. Mon nom complet d'état-civil est Antoine Théodore Lefebvre. »

Lefebvre reprit les lèvres de Javert et cette fois, il eut la joie de sentir que l'inspecteur lui répondait. Javert ne savait plus.

Peut-être qu'en réalité il ne s'était jamais compris ?

 

Le jeune homme força la bouche de l'inspecteur à s'ouvrir pour lui et le baiser devint plus profond, plus passionné. La langue de Lefebvre rencontra celle de Javert pour un ballet sensuel. Lentement, le jeune homme défit le ruban qui retenait les cheveux de l'inspecteur en chef dans une coiffure sévère, dévoilant une douce chevelure argentée. Que le jeune policier caressa avec ravissement tout en embrassant toujours son supérieur.

Javert perdait pied. Peut-être était-ce ainsi la sensation de se noyer ? Perdre pied ? Quitter la réalité ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se laissait faire en fait, dominer totalement par ce jeune blanc-bec. Personne n'avait jamais osé jouer ainsi avec l'inspecteur Javert !

Puis les mains, fines et blanches, si douces, de Lefebvre, se glissaient enfin sous la chemise de l'inspecteur Javert, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

Lefebvre était étonné de voir à quel point ses caresses faisaient réagir son supérieur. Un homme froid, dur et hautain. Il commençait à se demander si l'homme qu'il désirait ainsi, depuis la nuit des barricades en fait, voire même avant, avait déjà connu l'amour. Il décida de tenter le diable et d'oublier la prudence. Il relâcha un peu la pression et sentit aussitôt que l'inspecteur se reprenait, recréant immédiatement son armure mentale. Mais Lefebvre était un gentil garçon, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.

« Il faut que je parte maintenant, » réussit à dire Javert, d'une voix redevenue normale...ou presque...

D'une main tremblante, Javert tentait de se rhabiller, mais il était maladroit et perdait du temps avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal et en même temps...désireux ? Il ne rêvait que de s'enfuir pour échapper à cette atmosphère délétère.

« Vous n'avez jamais couché avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce-pas monsieur ?, » demanda doucement le jeune homme.

C'était dit sans volonté de moquerie ou de jugement. Alors Javert répondit vraiment à la question. On était loin de la conversation qu'il avait escomptée avoir avec son subalterne sur la pédérastie et le péché mortel de la sodomie.

« Non. Ma vie ne fut pas propice à l'amour. Quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs. Trouvez-vous un autre partenaire. »

Javert voulut se lever, mais la main de l'inspecteur Lefebvre le retint encore. C'était fou comme une simple main pouvait laisser Javert sans force, incapable de réagir.

« Pourquoi votre vie ne fut pas propice à l'amour ? Comme vous dites. Car pour ma part, je vous respecte et vous désire comme un fou. Vous êtes un homme magnifique ! Alors expliquez-moi ! »

Un homme magnifique ? Cela fit sourire Javert et le détendit mieux que des baisers ou de l'alcool.

Mais ce furent les yeux verts qui lui soutirèrent des confidences. Quelque part, Javert se sentait obligé d'obéir à ses yeux. Donc ce n'était peut-être pas seulement du à la drogue ?

Javert expliqua. Tout. Sa naissance en prison, ses origines gitanes, la chiourme, la garde, sa carrière à laquelle il avait tout sacrifié. Si tant est qu'il y avait quelque chose à sacrifier. Durant son monologue, il sentit la main de Lefebvre se glisser doucement dans la sienne et la serrer avec gentillesse. Il accepta la caresse.

Bien sûr, Javert n'était pas stupide. Il ne parla ni de Valjean, ni de cette partie de sa vie passée à le poursuivre. Juste la vie privée. Irrémédiablement froide et vide. Lefebvre posa ses lèvres sur la main de l'inspecteur. Gentiment. Javert caressa du bout des doigts la joue du jeune homme qui pencha la tête pour approfondir la caresse.

« Personne ne vous a vraiment touché jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est cela ?

\- C'est cela. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir, inspecteur Lefebvre. »

 

Javert lâcha la main mais c'était sans compter sans l'avis du jeune homme. Lefebvre reprit sa place contre l'épaule de l'inspecteur et sa bouche se retrouva au niveau de son oreille. Faisant se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Le souffle chaud dans son cou fit à nouveau trembler Javert :

« Antoine ! Essayez de ne pas l'oublier. S'il-vous-plaît.

\- Je vous le promets, » rétorqua prudemment Javert.

Il se tenait raide sur le bord du canapé. Il avait décidé de mieux contrôler son corps, mais ce que fit le jeune officier le désarçonna et lui fit perdre la raison.

« Je connais votre prénom, monsieur l'inspecteur. Moi, j'ai examiné attentivement les dossiers. Je peux l'utiliser ?

\- Personne ne m'appelle ainsi, lança faiblement Javert.

\- Personne, sauf moi. François Javert... »

Et Lefebvre se mit à sucer le lobe de l'oreille de l'inspecteur, murmurant doucement _« François »_ dans un souffle doux qui fit basculer le vieux policier. Javert accepta un nouveau baiser, mieux il le rendit.

Il ne se comprenait plus du tout. Il frémit aux caresses de Lefebvre sur son torse. Il était perdu. Irrémédiablement !

Le baiser ne fut tout d’abord qu’une simple touche entre des lèvres, sèches et dures, puis...puis Lefebvre fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son supérieur et força la bouche à s’ouvrir à nouveau pour lui.

Et Javert ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il s’était remis à gémir.

Les langues entrèrent encore en contact, le baiser s’approfondissait. Le jeune homme fit glisser sous sa stature l’imposant inspecteur Javert, bien incapable de s’opposer à quoi que ce soit, tant il était désorienté par ces nouvelles sensations. Surtout que son corps commençait à faire usage de son propre libre-arbitre et qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire de cela. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé devant témoins, il était mortifié, honteux et en même temps...en même temps il se sentait affamé… Mais de quoi ?

Antoine Lefebvre fut doux, patient et attentionné. Il ne fit rien pour brusquer l'homme qu'il désirait. Il était déjà tellement comblé de l'avoir à lui, il s'était attendu à des cris de fureur, voire à une admonestation officielle. Une convocation dans le bureau du divisionnaire pour être cassé, sous la dénonciation de l'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert.

Le mépris, la colère, le dégoût... Il s'était attendu à tout...sauf à ce que le policier si raide et austère soit consentant...quémandeur...

Ainsi, il ne le déshabilla pas entièrement alors qu'il rêvait de le voir nu. Il toléra ses maladresses et se déshabilla lentement, aidant les doigts malhabiles de son inspecteur. Pour l'instant, pour cette nuit, ils restèrent torse nu et se contentèrent de se caresser l'un l'autre, sans approfondir la découverte du corps de l'autre.

De toute façon, Javert en aurait été incapable, perdu comme il était dans ses incertitudes.

Mais Lefebvre aurait voulu tellement plus. Les doigts du jeune homme traçaient avec désir les contours des cicatrices que portait le torse de l'inspecteur. Javert avait eu une vie difficile au regard de sa poitrine. Coups de fouet, coups de couteau...et même une marque faite vraisemblablement au fer rouge qui épouvanta le policier.

Cette scène dura quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Javert se sente dériver trop loin et brise l'étreinte, brusquement paniqué par les réactions de son corps. Cela allait trop loin !

 

Cette fois, Lefebvre le laissa décider de partir. Il l'aida à se rhabiller, continuant les baisers et les caresses, enfilant la chemise, en fermant les boutons, puis l'uniforme et enfin le manteau. Les cheveux furent de nouveau retenus par leur ruban dans une coiffure austère. Ainsi Javert était redevenu l'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert, sanglé dans son uniforme, le regard brouillé cependant, loin de la raideur habituelle.

« Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda Antoine Lefebvre, incertain, en prenant les mains de l'inspecteur dans les siennes, mais en faisant attention à ne pas serrer les doigts blessés.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas encore remboursé ma dette, n'est-ce-pas ? »

D'où venaient ces mots ? Décidément, ce soir, Javert ne se reconnaissait plus. Il fut remercié par un beau sourire du jeune homme.

« Non, c'est vrai. Vous me devez des mouchoirs.

\- Je voulais te les donner !, se défendit Javert, mais ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour. C'est toi qui m'en as empêché ! »

C'était la première fois que Javert tutoyait Lefebvre, ce qui poussa ce dernier à embrasser l'inspecteur en chef avec fougue.

« Tu vas être obligé de revenir. Tu ne peux pas rester avec une dette impayée. Et puis...

\- Et puis ?

\- Je te veux encore. Puisque je ne t'ai pas encore eu entièrement.

\- Tu veux de moi ? Je ne te comprends pas...

\- Un bel homme... Comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre ? »

Javert ne répondit pas et cette fois ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative du baiser, serrant fort contre lui le jeune inspecteur.

« Demain ? Tu reviendras ? »

Un espoir était perceptible dans la question de Lefebvre. Un espoir si grand que Javert se laissa convaincre, sans même y penser.

« Demain, je te le promets. »

Et Javert disparut précipitamment. Le contact avec l'air froid le réveilla instantanément et Javert se retourna pour regarder l'immeuble dans lequel vivait l'inspecteur Lefebvre.

Ça y était ! Il était devenu fou !

Le policier retourna à son appartement. La nuit était profonde. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Javert dut faire face aux besoins de son corps et comme d'habitude, il les ignora. Il se sentit vieux, sale, inutile. Triste et corrompu.

 


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'il faut enquêter aux lisières de la loi. Javert se compromet...avec Valjean...

Le lendemain, l'inspecteur Javert était de retour à son poste dés les premières heures du jour. Il avait réussi à se reposer quelques heures, même si le souvenir des yeux verts et des caresses de l'inspecteur Lefebvre l'avait longtemps tenu éveillé.

Javert compulsa les rapports de la veille. Le travail de Walle était désordonné, comme toujours. Il n'était pas encore prêt à devenir inspecteur de Première Classe. Un mauvais point pour lui !

Le divisionnaire fit venir l'inspecteur principal pour quelques auditions, surtout les interrogatoires des membres de la bande à Jondrette. Il fallait en finir.

Puis Javert eut des nouvelles de ses hommes blessés et se promit d'aller les voir à l'hôpital. Enfin, avec fébrilité, il put enfin partir patrouiller. Il avait besoin d'air frais et il voulait se charger de l'affaire Montsouris.

Mais en sortant de son bureau pour traverser la salle de garde, il sentit immédiatement le poids de son regard sur lui. L'inspecteur Lefebvre ! Javert le salua d'un bref hochement de tête que le jeune homme lui rendit. Très professionnel ! Puis il passa à côté de lui sans le regarder.

Il n'y aurait jamais de conversation concernant la sodomie et la pédérastie, n'est-ce-pas inspecteur Javert ?

Javert se précipita jusqu'à la demeure des Montsouris. Il n'avait pas oublié la jeune Héloïse. Une nuit de déraison ne lui avait pas fait oublier ses priorités...même si l'appel de la Seine devenait un bruit de fond...

Javert se mit en position d'attente et vit sortir la jeune bonne. Cette fois, le policier la suivit et l'interpella.

Il glissa son bras sous le sien et l'attira dans une ruelle. Javert posa aussitôt sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la nuit, ce n'était pas un quartier dangereux, ce n'était pas le soir des barricades. Il pouvait perdre gros si quelqu'un entendait l'appel au secours de la fille.

« Ne criez pas !, souffla-t-il. Je suis de la police !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Que voulez-vous ? Lâchez-moi !

\- Je suis le policier qui a sauvé votre maîtresse. »

Ces paroles et le fait que Javert avait reculé apaisèrent la fille. Maintenant, elle le contemplait avec stupeur.

« Mais le maître a dit que vous étiez mort des suites de vos blessures ! Mademoiselle vous a beaucoup pleuré.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Mais le policier reconnaissait le mensonge et de sa poche, il sortit le collier précieux. La petite bonne, inconsciente de ce que cela signifiait, le récupéra avec joie et soulagement.

« Mademoiselle va être tellement contente de le retrouver ! Merci monsieur !

\- Comment va-t-elle ?, » répéta l'inspecteur, d'une voix plus sèche.

Cette fois, la femme sembla enfin comprendre ce qui se passait et devint blême. Si le policier avait le collier...peut-être savait-il ?

Elle hésitait à parler mais l'inspecteur Javert était un homme impressionnant, intimidant et il savait jouer à merveille de sa taille et de sa force pour soutirer les informations. La fille préféra avouer.

« Le maître l'a enfermée dans sa chambre. Mademoiselle n'a plus le droit de sortir.

\- Il l'a cloîtrée ?, demanda Javert, incrédule.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- C'est vous qui avez accompagné Mlle Montsouris cette nuit-là et vous l'avez abandonnée ! »

La petite servante se mit à se tordre les mains, elle n'avait pas vingt ans.

« Oui, monsieur. J'ai eu si peur. Et lorsque je l'ai vue revenir saine et sauve, j'ai remercié le Ciel. J'ai prié pour vous !

\- Vous avez réussi à rentrer seule chez vous ?! Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?!

\- Je le jure ! J'ai été très prudente...et j'avais si peur... Oh, monsieur, je vous en prie ! J'entends encore ses cris !

\- Le laudanum que vous achetez est pour votre maîtresse ?

\- Vous savez aussi cela ? Oui, le maître veut que sa fille soit plus obéissante, alors il lui donne de la drogue.

\- Est-elle encore saine d'esprit ?

\- Lorsqu'elle n'a pas l'esprit embrumé par la drogue, elle se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Cette fois, la jeune femme se troubla, gênée d'accuser son maître aussi clairement de commettre un acte aussi vil que ce qu'il commettait avec sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre entre le comte et sa fille ?, » répéta Javert.

L'inspecteur devenait menaçant.

« Je dois partir, monsieur l'inspecteur, ou ils vont s'apercevoir de mon absence. Je...

\- Que fait le comte avec sa fille ?

\- Je dois partir, par pitié ! »

Javert bloqua la fille d'un mouvement rapide, l'épinglant contre le mur. Il sentait la panique monter en elle. Il se fit pressant, implacable.

« Que pensez-vous de cette sensation ? Que croyez-vous que ressente votre maîtresse avec son père ?

\- Lâchez-moi ou j'appelle au secours !

\- Faut-il que je déchire vos vêtements ?, souffla Javert dans l'oreille de la bonne.

\- Le comte viole sa fille tous les soirs ! »

Voilà c'était dit ! Javert s'écarta prestement, il retint la fille qui tomba dans ses bras, en larmes.

« Nous pouvons la sauver mais il faut m'aider. Je vais contacter Sœur Alexandrine pour trouver un abri sûr pour mademoiselle Héloïse.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Ensuite, je m'occuperais personnellement du comte. Seulement, il faut que sa fille soit mise à l'abri. »

La jeune femme se remettait lentement. Javert s'était éloigné d'elle. Maintenant, elle commençait à ne plus le voir comme un danger...mais comme un allié...

« Que faut-il faire ?

\- Ce que je vais demander va être un terrible sacrifice mais il le faut ! Votre maîtresse doit se soumettre à son père.

\- Pardon ?! Vous avez conscience de ce que cela...

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais il faut que votre maîtresse soit plus libre, que je puisse accéder à elle. Dans le jardin par exemple. J'ai repéré une porte-cochère peu utilisée dans l'arrière-cour, je pourrais l'atteindre là. Lui parler. La sortir de là.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à la police ? »

Javert la regarda, une minute sans répondre. Elle comprit et baissa la tête. Elle non plus n'avait pas fait appel à la police. Le comte était riche et puissant.

« Très bien, monsieur.

\- Partez maintenant, je serais là demain à la même heure et au même endroit. Je vous donnerais des instructions plus précises.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

La jeune femme se préparait à fuir lorsqu'elle murmura à l'inspecteur, avec un pauvre sourire :

« Vous savez, mademoiselle a conservé votre couverture. Elle la chérit beaucoup. »

Il ne sut quoi dire et la vit disparaître dans un frou-frou soyeux.

Javert put enfin se laisser respirer, il n'était pas un violeur et n'avait pas aimé user de force contre cette pauvre fille.

 

Maintenant, l'inspecteur réfléchissait en reprenant sa ronde dans la ville, indifférent aux quartiers traversés. Il n'avait aucun intérêt dans son travail aujourd'hui. C'était devenu automatique, marcher et baisser la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas se présenter au couvent et demander à voir Sœur Alexandrine. Pour l'instant, toutes ses démarches étaient restées secrètes mais il était facilement reconnaissable. Sa taille, ses favoris, sa couleur de peau. Il n'avait aucune raison professionnelle...ou personnelle...de rencontrer Sœur Alexandrine. Il lui fallait un intermédiaire. Et Javert détesta l'idée qui lui vint.

Il la regrettait toujours lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon du 7, rue de l'Homme-Armé.

« Inspecteur Javert ?, lança Valjean, surpris. Nous n'en avons pas enfin terminé ? »

Terminé avec quoi ? L'affaire Jondrette ? L'affaire Valjean ? La vie ?

« J'ai besoin de vous Valjean ! »

Il n'y avait aucun témoin à leur conversation, Javert n'avait aucune envie d'user de Fauchelevent, il connaissait trop bien l'homme en face de lui.

Les mâchoires serrées, les yeux étincelants de colère, tous ces signaux menaçants qu'envoyait l'inspecteur n'inquiétaient plus vraiment l'ancien forçat. Javert était un homme de parole, il avait juré de ne pas l'arrêter, il tiendrait sa promesse. Mais il était clairement visible qu'il se retenait à grand peine de se jeter au collet de Valjean et regrettait sa clémence.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Javert ? »

Son titre oublié, on revenait à Montreuil. C'était juste, ils étaient complices aujourd'hui. Les doigts de Javert se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

« Vous avez une fille. Elle peut se révéler utile. »

Jean Valjean perdit son air bienveillant et retrouva un regard de tigre. 24601, le forçat dangereux ! Il répondit prudemment à l'inspecteur de police.

« Oui.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Dix-huit ans. Javert, que voulez-vous ?

\- Un acte de complicité. »

Ces mots arrachèrent la bouche de Javert, mais il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité. Valjean était surpris et ne dit plus rien. Il écouta Javert lui raconter son histoire, avec le même regard concentré que M. Madeleine. Lorsque son chef de la police lui faisait un rapport. L'affaire Montsouris ! Les violeurs, la fille, le sauvetage, son père, la bonne, l'inceste... Il passa juste sur la tentative de suicide, cela ne regardait que lui. Lui et la Seine.

Valjean en fut horrifié.

Javert était toujours étonné de voir cet homme, ce forçat classé comme dangereux, si enclin à ressentir de l'empathie pour les autres, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Javert n'était pas capable de cela et son parcours était moins dur que celui de Valjean. Malgré lui, il admirait l'ancien M. Madeleine et il se détestait encore pour cela.

Valjean accepta sans problème d'aider l'inspecteur. Il fut donc convenu qu'une lettre serait envoyée pour demander à Sœur Alexandrine de venir officiellement visiter Mlle Fauchelevent avant ses noces. Et lorsqu'elle arriverait au 7, rue de l'Homme-Armé, au lieu d'une jeune fiancée, elle rencontrerait un inspecteur de police déterminé.

Valjean envoya aussitôt la lettre par porteur, pour qu'elle arrive vite et bien, et il avait fait dire qu'il souhaitait une réponse rapide.

Seulement, Javert ne pouvait pas attendre la réponse. Il devait assurer son travail de police. Malgré sa vie partant à vau-l'eau, Javert avait encore des responsabilités à assumer et il les assumait de son mieux. Il fut donc prévu que Valjean enverrait un message à l'appartement de Javert pour le prévenir de la suite des événements.

Javert se prépara donc à partir lorsque Valjean lui dit en souriant :

« Désolé pour hier, inspecteur. Il m'a semblé plus judicieux de rester M. Fauchelevent que de fuir une fois encore devant vous.

\- Vous avez très bien joué votre rôle, reconnut amèrement Javert.

\- Vous aussi, inspecteur.

\- Je me suis rarement senti aussi stupide de toute ma vie, M. Fauchelevent. »

Un dernier regard appuyé, un geste vers son chapeau et les deux hommes se quittèrent. Soulagés.


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert continue de gérer comme il peut. Une vie à la dérive...

La prochaine étape fut la visite du couvent de la Croix aux Champs où Javert rencontra la mère supérieure en compagnie de la jeune Émilie Prunet. Il fut abasourdi de la voir sans maquillage. Elle n'était qu'une gosse ! Elle s'approcha de lui, légèrement inquiète, mais d'un mouvement souple des hanches inattendu chez une gamine de cet âge.

« Bonjour, monsieur l'inspecteur, fit-elle poliment.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Cela te plaît ?

\- Mlle Prunet est une jeune fille délicate mais elle fait des efforts pour s'adapter à notre façon de vivre, répondit la nonne. N'est-ce-pas Émilie ?

\- Oui, ma mère, » dit doucement la jeune fille.

Et ce fut tout. Quelque chose clochait ! Javert le sentit immédiatement et aussitôt il demanda de parler à la jeune fille, seul à seule. Pour les besoins de l'enquête. La mère supérieure fut vexée mais elle acquiesça. Elle quitta la pièce, les laissant tous les deux. Le récit des turpitudes endurées par cette fille du trottoir pouvait la choquer.

Et aussitôt, la jeune fille se détendit et retrouva son accent des faubourgs.

« Ouf, merci beau masque. Elle me gonfle la vieille ! On ne fait que chanter et bosser dans cette turne ! Regarde mes pauvres mains ! »

La gamine tendit effrontément ses mains devant le nez de Javert qui les examina sans rien dire. Un peu rouges peut-être ? Mais le regard lascif qu'elle lui jeta ne fonctionnait pas, pas avec son visage de gosse et ses cheveux bien peignés derrière les oreilles. Cela ne fit que sourire le vieux policier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on te fait faire ?

\- Le ménage ! Tu le crois ça ? Et la vieille s'est mise dans la tête de m'apprendre à coudre ! Je vais lui en coller une !

\- Couturière, c'est un beau métier, tenta gentiment Javert, amusé par cette fille impudente.

\- Mieux que pute c'est ça ? »

Javert perdit son sourire et jeta un regard sombre sur la gamine qui la fit frémir. Elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui et prit un air humble...qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Écoute, mon bel inspecteur, t'as vraiment été chouette avec moi, mais là, je vais pas pouvoir supporter ça. C'est pire que la prison !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Il y a pas un autre endroit où je pourrais aller ?

\- Non. A part la rue, je ne vois pas.

\- Ton pieu ?

\- Tu veux une torgnole ?

\- Alors je retournerai dans la rue ! »

La gosse avait le front buté et Javert se passa la main sur les yeux. Six mois de prison étaient peut-être la solution pour mettre du plomb dans cette cervelle ?

« Tu as connu beaucoup de michetons Lili Bellejambe ?

\- Non, je dois avouer. Je suis nouvelle dans le métier.

\- Alors tu ne connais pas non plus la rue ! Ici tu es logée, nourrie, blanchie. Je parlerai pour toi à la mère supérieure. Qu'elle te laisse t'habituer avant de te former. Si tu ne veux pas être couturière, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je m'en fous.

\- Et tes parents ?»

Là, la fille se rebella et ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Effrontée.

« Des commerçants. Mais je veux plus les voir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils me battaient. Je suis venue à Paris toute seule et je suis devenue ce que j'ai pu. Voilà le récit de ma douloureuse vie, beau masque. Il me manque l'alcool pour supporter. T'en aurais pas sur toi ? Vous les cognes, vous avez souvent de l'eau d'affe sur vous !

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à boire. Et je n'ai pas d'alcool ! Tu restes ici et je te promets de t'aider, mais si tu t'enfuis, je te jure que tu regretteras cet endroit. Tu ne connais pas la rue, petite, et on est en juin ! Imagine-la en hiver ! Sinon, réfléchis à ton avenir au lieu de rester à critiquer ce qu'on te fait faire ! »

La gosse se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis elle murmura d'une voix douce :

« Excuse-moi, inspecteur. Je sais que tu aurais pu me poisser. Tu m'as laissée une chance, je vais faire de mon mieux. Pour te plaire !

\- C'est mieux !, jeta sèchement Javert. Mais ce n'est pas pour me plaire, c'est pour toi, tête de linotte ! Allez la gosse, apprends un métier et sois une bonne fille ! »

Javert s'en alla. Comme promis, il évoqua la situation à la mère supérieure. A un petit je-ne-sais-quoi, Javert saisit que la vieille femme était pleinement consciente de l'état de la jeune fille mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Seulement ce n'était pas à renfort de gifles qu'elle allait convaincre la fille de rester au couvent.

Javert put enfin partir.

 

En fait, Javert était en entrain de se dire qu'il était plus facile d'envoyer les gens en prison. Ce n'était que le travail de l'avocat et du juge de décider des peines. Un policier ne se devait que de faire appliquer la loi. Javert outrepassait ses ordres ou alors il n'avait jamais été un vrai policier. Car avant, il se contrefichait de ce qui pouvait arriver aux personnes qu'il arrêtait.

Jean Valjean avait été condamné au bagne pour un vol. Un vol de quoi ? De pain ! Mais avait-il une raison d'agir ? Peut-être les policiers avaient eu tort de l'arrêter ? Ou alors le juge l'avait mal jugé ?

Ces questions accentuaient son malaise.

C'était tellement plus facile d'envoyer les gens en prison. Ensuite, il pouvait se laver les mains de leur sort. Maintenant, il se sentait responsable de ceux qu'il avait sauvés.

Un passage à l'hôpital lui permit de voir et de parler à ses deux hommes blessés. Enfin, rassuré sur ce point, Javert retourna à son bureau de la préfecture. Aujourd'hui, il eut bien du mal à rédiger un rapport sur une patrouille qu'il n'avait pas menée. Tout à ses affaires personnelles.

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait écrire, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose d'intéressant à noter, le divisionnaire le convoqua dans son bureau.

Javert s'y rendit et fut surpris de voir Valjean en compagnie de son chef.

« Javert ! Vous connaissez M. Fauchelevent. Je remerciais ce monsieur de nous avoir accordé une visite. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se déplacer pour faire une déposition. Est-ce vous qui lui avez demandé de le faire ? »

Avant que Javert ne puisse répondre, Valjean le défendit avec bonhommie. Javert enrageait !

« Ne blâmez pas votre inspecteur ! C'est quelqu'un de sérieux et de très procédurier !

\- Je dirais tatillon pour ma part. Mais puisque vous acceptez de le faire, suivez donc ce cher inspecteur.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Et Javert quitta le bureau de son chef, précédant Valjean. Il serrait les poings, bouillonnant de colère mais il réussit à se calmer instantanément lorsqu'il vit l'inspecteur Lefebvre revenu de sa patrouille. Le jeune homme venait de retirer son chapeau et passait sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, essayant de les rendre plus dociles. Javert fut surpris de rester à détailler ainsi son jeune officier et il entendit de nouveau sa voix murmurer son prénom doucement.

« Hé bien inspecteur ? Vous ne trouvez plus votre bureau ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, » grommela Javert.

Javert fit entrer Valjean dans son bureau et il remarqua immédiatement les yeux pétillants de l’ex-forçat posés sur lui avec intérêt.

« J’ai l’impression que votre vie n’est pas si vide et morne que cela, mon cher Javert. Je me trompe ?

\- Venir ici est une stupidité que je ne vous croyais pas capable de faire, _M. Fauchelevent_  !

\- J’ai préféré prendre les devants et venir moi-même faire ma déposition au lieu d’attendre d’être convoqué. Ainsi, on a plus de chance de croire en mon innocence.

\- Vous croyez que je suis le seul cogne capable de reconnaître un fagot ?

\- Non, mais je sais que vous êtes le seul chien encore à mes trousses, n’est-ce-pas inspecteur ? »

Javert ne dit rien, laissant passer la comparaison insultante mais tout à fait fondée. Il déposa d’un geste nerveux un dossier à compléter devant Valjean.

« Au travail ! Remplissez-moi votre déposition. N’oubliez pas votre état-civil, M. Fauchelevent.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur l’inspecteur, » sourit Valjean.

Et l’ancien maire de Montreuil se mit à rédiger quelques lignes, relatant la scène de la veille, puis il rendit le tout à l’inspecteur.

Enfin, il se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Je voulais aussi vous prévenir. J’ai pensé que vous préféreriez le savoir le plus tôt possible. »

Javert hocha la tête pour acquiescer, attendant la suite.

« Le rendez-vous est pris pour demain, à deux heures.

\- Elle viendra seule ?

\- Je l’ignore. Si jamais elle ne l’est pas, Cosette retiendra la nonne. On trouvera bien une raison valable.

\- Merci Val...Fauchelevent ! »

Et Javert tendit la main pour serrer celle de Valjean. Pour la première fois, il ne se fit aucun reproche de traiter ainsi l’ancien forçat évadé. Valjean hésita puis accepta la main tendue.

« Vous êtes un type bien, Javert. Étrange, mais un type bien. Je n’arriverai jamais à vous comprendre. Vous semblez être toujours dans le respect de la loi et là…

\- J’apprends à devenir juste, monsieur Fauchelevent. C’est quelqu’un qui m’a montré la voie. Quant à la loi, j'ai appris qu'elle pouvait se montrer injuste.

\- J’en suis heureux. Bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qui vous pousse à agir sans vos collègues.

\- Une dernière affaire à régler, Fauchelevent. Seul. »

Valjean observa avec intérêt Javert, notant les cernes sous les yeux, la fatigue pesant sur les épaules, les hématomes de la barricade s’estompaient, la main était toujours enveloppée dans un bandage. Javert ne se ressemblait pas, surtout aux yeux de quelqu’un le connaissant bien. Il était visible qu'il allait mal, mais à quel point ? Une dernière affaire ? Que voulait dire Javert ? Valjean fronça les sourcils et interrogea son ancien chef de la police.

« Javert, vous allez bien ?

\- A demain, Valjean. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de quitter le plus vite possible cet établissement rempli de cognes et de mouchards.

\- Bien… Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

Et, douché par ces paroles, Valjean s’en alla, non sans avoir jeté un regard curieux sur le jeune homme aperçu tantôt. Valjean aussi avait rarement connu l’amour, sa vie ressemblait fort à celle de Javert. Et ce fut en connaisseur qu’il admira le corps souple du jeune inspecteur et ses mains blanches. Puis il aperçut le regard noir que lui jeta l’inspecteur Javert debout devant la porte de son bureau, droit et raide dans son uniforme. Jaloux ?

Valjean salua sur un dernier sourire amusé et s’en alla, libre, de la préfecture.

 

La journée se termina calmement, un homme victime de vol vint déposer une plainte et la nuit tomba sur la ville.

Javert retourna à son appartement comme un somnambule. Il devait admettre qu’il crevait d’envie de revoir le jeune Lefebvre et en même temps il savait que c’était mal.

Ce n’était pas seulement les barricades qui avaient tout perturbé dans sa vie, ce n’était pas seulement Jean Valjean et la Seine. Il y avait autre chose. Ce devait être lui !

Il était dépravé donc ? Né dans la gouttière, il devait nécessairement y retomber. Javert imaginait un instant sa mère le retrouver ainsi. Elle en aurait ri la gitane ! Après tous ces discours enlevés que son fils lui avait jetés au visage concernant les gitans et les prostituées, après lui avoir parlé de droiture et de probité. Après l’avoir poussée à…

Il ne valait pas mieux qu’elle. Il valait même moins qu’elle ! Elle se donnait pour la nourriture, pour nourrir son propre fils, lui… Lui crevait d’envie de se vautrer dans la luxure avec un homme.

Un dépravé, un inverti, un sodomite.

Peut-être valait-il mieux abandonner le combat et retrouver la Seine ?

Puis ces questions futiles et dérangeantes le poussèrent à agir. Il était un dépravé ? Soit ! Autant faire face à la réalité et cessez de jouer les hommes vertueux !

Javert se décida et se prépara avec soin. Il conserva son uniforme, n’arrivant pas à se résoudre à perdre sa fonction...déjà…

Et il partit pour l’appartement de l’inspecteur Lefebvre. Cette fois, il n’examina pas les lieux comme un fauve rempli de méfiance. A peine était-il entré que le policier était dans ses bras et l’embrassait avec passion.

« Cruel ! Te voir et ne pas pouvoir te toucher ! »

En un instant, les cheveux de Javert furent libérés et cascadèrent sur ses épaules et les boutons de son carrick se retrouvèrent défaits les uns après les autres avec impatience. Javert était épinglé au mur par un jeune homme, pressant, mais le souvenir de la scène avec la bonne entachait le baiser.

Lefebvre sentit la retenue de son supérieur et se recula, dépité.

« Doucement, jeune homme. Laissez-moi respirer un instant. »

Ce fut dit avec un sourire doux et rassurant. Lefebvre se passa la main dans les cheveux, tout penaud, mais Javert se rapprocha de lui et l’embrassa à son tour, lentement.

Quitte à être un inverti, autant agir en tant que tel ! Et, il fallait l’avouer, Javert aimait cela. Sentir une bouche céder sous la sienne, une langue se soumettre, un corps frémir contre le sien. Des décennies sans savoir, avait-il seulement vécu ?

« Que c’est bon de te serrer dans mes bras, reconnut Javert. Je n’ai jamais ressenti cette envie de toute mon existence.

\- Alors, viens, » murmura Lefebvre. 

 

Cette fois, il entraîna Javert dans une autre pièce, qui s’avéra être sa chambre. L’inspecteur resta un instant, interdit, sur le seuil. Il sentait une fois de plus la panique lui vriller le cœur, mais Lefebvre le fit entrer, souriant et lui souffla à l’oreille :

« Tu sais que c’est toi qui décides ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le ! »

C’était dit avec un air si malheureux que Javert serra encore le jeune homme dans ses bras et l’embrassa. C’était le plus facile, il commençait à en avoir l’habitude. Il savait les réactions que cela engendrait et pouvait faire face.

Le baiser s’intensifia et devint plus sauvage.

Mais le jeune inspecteur était déterminé à aller jusqu’au bout avec son supérieur cette fois...à moins que Javert ne se rende pas et préfère la fuite. Une fois de plus.

Lefebvre repoussa Javert contre le mur de la chambre. Une redite de l’entrée. Il l’embrassait à nouveau fougueusement et poursuivait le déshabillage.

Le manteau, l’uniforme...la chemise apparut… Lefebvre glissa sa jambe entre celles de l’inspecteur, ravi de sentir son désir. La veille, il n’avait même pas pu savoir si l’homme était aussi excité que lui. Javert ne lui en avait même pas laissé le temps.

Bientôt l’inspecteur de Première Classe se retrouva torse nu et incapable de penser de façon cohérente, un homme lui mordillait le cou, l'embrassait à en perdre haleine... Il commençait à geindre doucement et il n’avait même plus l’excuse de la drogue.


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première fois. Notre inspecteur a succombé et abandonné le combat. Enfin !

Le jeune inspecteur Lefebvre se mit à caresser Javert sur son torse, laissant sa main se glisser sur le ventre, puis plus bas, mais Javert l’arrêta fermement. Il avait des yeux égarés.

« Reprenons-nous ! Je t’en prie !

\- J’ai envie de toi, souffla Lefebvre dans son oreille. Viens. Fais-moi confiance ! François ! »

Le jeune homme se recula, tenant solidement la main de Javert. Oui, l’inspecteur de Première Classe était un homme magnifique, fort et droit, il était resté mince et athlétique. Malgré son âge, il ne s’économisait pas et conservait une carrure impressionnante. Les épaules carrées, les longs cheveux et les favoris touffus, autrefois noirs comme l'aile du corbeau, étaient devenus grisonnants avec l'âge...surtout au niveau des tempes. Et Lefebvre ne pouvait qu'imaginer la puissance de cet homme si fort...qu'il désirait tellement...

Sans le savoir, Javert lui jouait le rôle de la fille effarouchée, elle l'avait allumé et maintenant elle se refusait avec des cris d'orfraie. Bien sûr, Javert ne criait pas mais ses yeux reflétaient une terreur folle que Lefebvre rêvait d'exorciser. Il ne la comprenait pas.

Lentement, plus calmement, le jeune homme attira Javert jusqu'au lit et avec des gestes très doux, il le poussa à s'étendre, lui expliquant à quel point il le trouvait beau dans le creux de son oreille.

« Tu es un homme si fort, si impressionnant. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je suis sous tes ordres ?

\- Non, » reconnut prudemment Javert, tandis qu'il acceptait de s'asseoir sur le matelas.

Antoine Lefebvre s'assit à son côté et s'approcha de Javert, doucement...doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa chemise et son torse nu, sans défaut, fit tressaillir le vieil officier. Une cicatrice malgré tout défigurait un mamelon. Un coup de couteau ? Javert enregistra le fait, perdant le fil de la conversation, concentré sur cette longue estafilade blanchâtre. Machinalement, les deux hommes retirèrent leurs chaussures et leurs bottes.

« Trois mois !, continuait Lefebvre. Et tu ne m'as jamais vraiment remarqué !

\- Je suis désolé, rétorqua Javert, revenant à son compagnon. Je ne remarque pas mes hommes en dehors de leurs actes durant le travail.

\- Je sais, sourit Lefebvre. Mais moi je t'ai remarqué. Et je t'ai trouvé beau ! »

Javert ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement tandis que le jeune homme s'étendait sur le lit. Attendant patiemment que l'inspecteur de Première Classe le rejoigne. Javert se tourna vers lui et le contempla avec étonnement.

Oui, c'était un homme, jeune, en pleine santé, correctement musclé. Dans quelques années, avec un entraînement approprié, il allait devenir un bon officier de police. Javert pouvait l'imaginer. Malgré lui, les mots sortirent de sa bouche, ridicules :

« Je t'ai trouvé beau cet après-midi, reconnut-il, surpris de s'entendre dire cela. C'est la première fois que je te voyais en fait.

\- Il était temps !, » rit le jeune policier.

Et Lefebvre se redressa, se rapprochant de Javert pour reprendre ses caresses. Il était toujours frustré.

Il voulait son inspecteur à ses côtés, sur son lit. Il voulait plus que le torse de son supérieur et le faisait voir clairement. Alors, il caressait, embrassait, mordait le vieux policier, ravi de le sentir partir, perdre enfin son précieux contrôle sur lui-même, détruisant son armure mentale.

Enfin, Javert obéit à ses mains pressantes et s'étendit sur le lit, contre Lefebvre, ne quittant plus sa bouche.

Il était un dépravé. Dieu du Ciel !

Lefebvre glissa à nouveau sa jambe entre celles de l'inspecteur et sa main reprit sa route sur le torse, plus bas, sur le ventre, toujours plus bas. Cette fois, aucune main ne le retint mais il sentit le corps du policier se crisper, devenant dur comme l'acier.

« Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie ! »

Lefebvre suça le lobe de l'oreille de Javert, sachant que c'était un de ses points sensibles. Et tout à coup, l'inspecteur s'abandonna, enfin ! Son corps se détendit. Preuve de confiance que le jeune homme sut apprécier à sa juste valeur.

 

Et la main poursuivit sa route et toucha l'entrejambe de l'inspecteur, pour la première fois. Javert poussa un gémissement qu'il tenta de taire en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux fermés. La caresse se fit plus précise, plus intense, plus sensuelle. La jambe de l'inspecteur Lefebvre empêchait Javert de refermer les siennes et accentuait la sensation, le faisant se cambrer contre lui. Les pantalons devenaient franchement inconfortables, au regard de l'excitation qui les prenait tous les deux.

Lefebvre embrassa le cou de Javert et murmurait son prénom d'une voix pleine de désir. Jamais Javert n'aurait cru que ce prénom honni pouvait se révéler si mélodieux.

« Permets-moi !

\- Que puis-je faire pour te retenir ?, » souffla Javert, incertain.

L'aveu de son impuissance plut au jeune homme qui, un peu nerveusement, ouvrit le pantalon de son supérieur, assez pour y glisser la main et atteindre le sexe. Il ne fut pas déçu, l'inspecteur Javert était un homme grand et fort, il était donc bien pourvu de ce côté-là. Mais Javert ne le laissa pas poursuivre ses caresses, il se redressa et repoussa le jeune homme. Seulement ce dernier refusa de s'éloigner, pas maintenant !, plus maintenant ! Lefebvre se plaça au-dessus de l'inspecteur, le forçant à se recoucher et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sa bouche. Sa main caressait toujours le sexe tendu, rendu douloureux par l'attente. Jamais Javert n'avait connu cela ! Il avait toujours été vierge et irréprochable. Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, les mains de l'inspecteur Javert se serraient dans un drap, le sculptant en de folles arabesques, fou de désir.

La bouche de Lefebvre descendit sur le torse de son supérieur, s'arrêtant aux tétons qu'elle suça et mordilla, le jeune homme était heureux de sentir l'inspecteur se tordre ainsi sous son corps.

Et soudain, Lefebvre fut désarçonné. Il ne savait pas que l'élève apprenait du maître et qu'il apprenait si vite et bien. Javert le fit tout à coup basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Il bloqua les mains du jeune homme dans une poigne puissante. Javert était un homme fort et il allait le prouver à l'instant !

Il se pencha et se mit à embrasser à son tour le jeune inspecteur, trouvant sans peine la jugulaire qu'il mordilla, puis il retrouva ses lèvres, qu'il prit en conquérant. Jusqu'à maintenant, Lefebvre s'était dévoué pour donner du plaisir à son chef, au détriment du sien. Là, il était perdu sous l'emprise de ce dernier.

A son tour de se tordre et de se cambrer de plaisir ! Javert voulait inverser les rôles, plus à sa place dans un rôle de dominant.

« Et maintenant, inspecteur Lefebvre. Voyons ce que nous avons là ! »

Javert embrassa passionnément le jeune homme et chuchota son prénom lentement, puis il descendit dans son cou. Mais Javert avait beau essayer de dominer la situation, il était trop novice aux jeux de l'amour. Il suffit à l'inspecteur Lefebvre de glisser sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Javert pour le voir perdre sa concentration et il put libérer ses mains.

Il serra fort l'homme dans ses bras mais ne chercha pas à reprendre le dessus. Il était heureux de se sentir ainsi aimé, désiré, protégé entre les bras puissants de l'inspecteur Javert.

Mais les mains du jeune homme, indomptées, poursuivirent leur exploration. Bientôt, le pantalon de l'inspecteur fut retiré...puis les bas...

Javert était nu, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il paniquait, il avait perdu le rythme.

« Retire ton pantalon, » murmura-t-il à Lefebvre qui fut enchanté de lui obéir.

Et bientôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Lefebvre sentait le cœur de Javert battre sur un rythme endiablé. Il savait que l'inspecteur s'affolait mais il ne voyait pas comment le calmer.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer, risqua-t-il à l'oreille de l'inspecteur en chef.

\- N'est-ce-pas ce que je fais déjà ?, sourit Javert, indécis.

\- Non. Tu ne me laisses pas te contrôler. Tu dois me permettre de te dominer. »

Ces mots n'étaient pas anodins pour Javert et il se demanda si le jeune policier les utilisait sciemment. Il avait peut-être réellement épluché le dossier de l'inspecteur Javert, ancien garde-chiourme du bagne de Toulon.

« Je serai doux. Je te le promets ! »

 

Javert ne répondit pas et s'étendit à nouveau près du jeune homme, lui laissant le contrôle. Lefebvre se remit à caresser, embrasser le cou, le torse, le ventre de son compagnon, reprenant les préliminaires doucement. Puis sa main captura encore le sexe érigé de l'inspecteur et se mit à le caresser, arrachant des soupirs profonds de Javert. Enfin, il se pencha et prit le sexe de son chef dans sa bouche. Il voulait le goûter et sentir l'inspecteur totalement en son pouvoir, sous sa domination.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Les deux mains de Javert se saisirent de ses cheveux et tirèrent dessus, sauvagement, à la limite de la douleur. Mais Lefebvre apprécia la sensation et poursuivit sa tâche avec ardeur. Javert, jusque là ne parlait pas durant l'amour, seuls quelques soupirs et gémissements lui échappaient, il se contrôlait trop bien, mais là, il n'arrivait plus à faire face et se mit à crier. Perdu, perdu, dépravé, il n'arrivait même plus à penser de façon cohérente. Enfin, il vint et trembla dans les bras de l'inspecteur Lefebvre. Il jouissait pour la première fois de sa vie. A cinquante ans passés...

« Oui, viens mon François. Mon cher inspecteur Javert ! »

Il était magnifique durant son extase, les yeux fermés et le visage en sueur, les cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller, comme une vague de vif-argent.

Javert se calma lentement tandis que le jeune homme le caressait toujours, ses mains glissaient sur son ventre, ses cuisses, l'apaisant avec une douceur pleine d'affection. Puis, Lefebvre se chargea lui-même de son propre plaisir. Il fallait qu'il s'apaise et il savait que Javert n'était pas prêt à le suivre. Demain peut-être ?

Enfin, il n'était pas loin et ce ne fut pas long. Il était assez excité pour venir rapidement. Ceci fait, il se colla contre l'inspecteur de Première Classe, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il sentait le cœur de Javert revenir doucement à la normale.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda le jeune inspecteur.

\- Comment cela ? »

Lefebvre, jusque là, avait semblé si sûr de lui, dominant la situation, entraînant Javert là où où il le voulait et là... là il était incertain. Cela surprenait le vieil officier, encore sous le choc du plaisir ardent qu'il venait de ressentir.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Cette nuit ?

\- Tes voisins...?

\- Je n'ai pas peur des commérages ! Sauf si cela t'ennuie ? »

Javert chercha les lèvres de Lefebvre et l'embrassa avec douceur, étonné de sentir son propre goût sur ses lèvres. Un peu dégoûté aussi. Il préféra ne pas songer à l'endroit où elles s'étaient tenues quelques minutes avant.

« L'avis des autres ne m'a jamais semblé primordial.

\- Et puis nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous embrasser devant tout le monde !, lança Lefebvre, soulagé. Tu restes ?

\- Si tu veux toujours de moi...

\- Je n'ai pas fini mon étude. Tu es un homme complexe, mon cher inspecteur de Première Classe. »

Puis, plus sérieusement, d'une voix tendue, il murmura :

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. »

Et Javert acquiesça et se laissa doucement dériver...s'endormir... Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien... Il eut envie de priser du tabac...

 

Le matin, l'inspecteur Javert se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Il fut un peu désorienté l'espace d'un instant, il était dans un lieu inconnu. Un lit inconnu. Il voulut se dresser pour mieux se repérer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un corps se trouvait contre le sien. Un corps nu, chaud et indéniablement masculin.

Et la nuit dernière lui revint à l'esprit. Il avait fait l'amour avec le jeune inspecteur Lefebvre. Et ce fut merveilleux de se sentir autant aimé.

Javert avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores, arrivant parmi les premiers à la préfecture de police, ce jour-là ne dépareillait pas parmi les autres.

Il devait être cinq heures du matin. Et l'inspecteur mourrait de faim. Doucement, il réussit à se dresser, déplacer le bel endormi qui se serrait contre lui et se leva.

Javert n'avait pas pour habitude de se déplacer totalement nu. La nudité n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait, surtout la sienne. Il en avait eu son content à Toulon. Il récupéra prestement sa chemise et l'enfila, un peu rasséréné. Il rêvait de se laver et partit silencieusement à la recherche de ses habits, dispersés dans l'appartement.

Bientôt, il fut vêtu complètement et fermait les derniers boutons de son long manteau noir lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent.

« Bonjour toi. Déjà prêt ?

\- Je dois aller me changer à mon appartement, expliqua Javert, et rejoindre mon poste.

\- Il est trop tôt. Reviens au lit ! »

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur l'épaule du redoutable inspecteur de Première Classe Javert, respirant son odeur, un mélange de sueur, de cuir et d'amour...et d'autre chose....lui.

Il lui embrassa le cou et mordilla le lobe d'oreille, heureux de le sentir à nouveau réagir à ses caresses.

Lentement, il défit le ruban pour libérer les cheveux puis il glissa ses mains sur le torse de l'inspecteur, commençant à défaire les boutons du manteau, mais les mains de Javert l'empêchèrent de poursuivre en ce sens.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable, » murmura-t-il, la voix peu assurée.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il saisit la tête du jeune policier pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Maintenant, il initiait les baisers, en essayant de ne pas réfléchir qu'au plaisir qu'il en retirait et qu'il donnait.

« Je dois vraiment y aller ! Je reviendrais ce soir. Si tu le désires toujours ?

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, monsieur l'inspecteur ! »

Et le baiser s'intensifia pour devenir passionné, sensuel, franchement inapproprié pour cette heure de la journée. Mais Javert le brisa et s'enfuit de l'appartement.


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et déraillé, l'inspecteur s'efforçait de prendre une nouvelle route.

Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, Javert prit garde de ne pas se faire remarquer. Dans la rue, il s'empressa de rejoindre son immeuble.

Il se sentait devenir fou.

Il était fou, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce déraillement avait eu des conséquences insoupçonnées, faisant ressortir tous ses défauts, toutes ses tares. Oui, il replongeait dans la gouttière.

L'inspecteur irréprochable ! Un vulgaire pédéraste !

Son appartement lui sembla calme et apaisant après la tempête amoureuse de la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en sécurité chez lui.

Javert fut soulagé de se dévêtir, se laver, se raser et de s'habiller de frais. Il avait vérifié ses pansements sur son bras et sa main, préférant les changer.

La sueur de la nuit, entre autre, avait considérablement sali les bandages.

Ceci fait, Javert quitta son logement pour s'arrêter dans un petit café où il avait ses habitudes. Il devait prendre un repas consistant.

Enfin, d'un pas ferme, l'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert rejoignit la préfecture, surpris de regarder autour de lui et de voir la ville s'éveiller avec indulgence.

Où était l'irascible inspecteur Javert ?

Peut-être la Seine n'était plus une option ?

 

Sur son bureau se trouvait le rapport de la veille encore vierge et Javert déchanta. Il allait devoir se résigner à mentir sur son rapport,

Il n'était pas encore sauvé, en fait.

Puis la matinée se déroula lentement. Javert accueillit les inspecteurs et les sergents à leur arrivée et leur donna ses instructions pour la journée. Comme à son habitude. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inspecteur Antoine Lefebvre, Javert dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour rester indifférent. Il l'envoya en patrouille avec l'inspecteur Walle. Instinctivement, il choisit l'homme de la brigade qui serait le rival le plus improbable. Walle était petit, rondouillard et il parlait avec un terrible accent picard. Et il parlait surtout de sa femme et de ses trois enfants.

Tous ses partenaires en avaient soupé des aventures de la famille Walle. Javert se sentait plus en sécurité avec lui au côté de Lefebvre.

 

Puis Javert attendit avec impatience de pouvoir partir à son tour. Ce qu'il fit dés qu'il put quitter la préfecture. Il arriva chez M. Fauchelevent pour trouver ce dernier en grande discussion avec sa fille. Un instant, Javert eut peur que Valjean ne lui ait tout raconté, mais il fut rassuré en écoutant la jeune Cosette ne parler que de son futur mariage.

Valjean était toujours un homme de secret. Javert se demanda si sa fille adoptive connaissait un seul point de l'histoire de son père qui soit vrai. Sa vie ne devait être qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Ils étaient assis dans un salon, très simplement décoré, et buvaient du thé de concert, menant une conversation conventionnelle sur le temps si chaud en cette saison. Ne parlant ni des barricades, ni des affaires de police. Cosette évoqua aussi avec animation la maison de M. Gillenormand. Cela poussa Javert à poser une petite question très anodine au premier abord mais qui se révéla primordiale.

« Que deviendrez-vous M. Fauchelevent après le départ de votre fille ?

\- Papa viendra vivre avec nous, s'écria Cosette.

\- Je resterai ici, » répondit Valjean.

Les réponses avaient fusé en même temps et Javert ne dit rien, observant ces deux êtres se quereller gentiment sur ce sujet en apparence si banal...mais l'inspecteur avait compris le nœud du problème. Valjean, le forçat évadé, voulait disparaître de la vie de la baronne de Pontmercy.

Javert avait croisé ses mains devant sa bouche et contemplait, muet, cette triste réalité.

Enfin, on frappa à la porte d'entrée et Cosette battit des mains de joie. Valjean fit quitter la pièce à sa fille et laissa l'inspecteur Javert, seul.

Bientôt la porte du salon s'ouvrit et une nonne entra. Elle resta un instant confuse de se retrouver face à un policier. Mais Javert se présenta aussitôt :

« Je suis le policier qui a sauvé Mlle de Montsouris !

\- Héloïse ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Vous n'avez plus de nouvelles, ma sœur ?

\- Non. On ne me permet plus de la voir. Et Dieu sait si cette malheureuse a besoin de réconfort.

\- Quel était votre plan cette nuit-là ?, » demanda Javert, à brûle-pourpoint.

La nonne ne savait pas mentir, son visage devint livide et elle jeta un regard apeuré vers la porte.

« Je ne vous comprends pas, monsieur.

\- Mlle de Montsouris se serait-elle cachée dans votre couvent ? Mais c'est le premier endroit où le comte l'aurait cherchée !

\- Je ne comprends pas vos insinuations, monsieur. Je vais vous laisser. »

La nonne s'était reprise et essayait de paraître outrée. Peine perdue ! Elle se jeta sur la porte mais Javert la retint d'un cri.

« Attendez ! »

La voix sèche de l'ancien garde-chiourme avait claqué comme un coup de fouet, figeant la nonne.

Javert sortit de la poche intérieure de son uniforme les trois lettres de Mlle de Montsouris et les déposa lentement sur la table. La sœur s'approcha et les regarda, avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, effrayée.

« Rassurez-vous !, reprit Javert. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous arrêter mais pour aider Mlle de Montsouris.

\- Son père... ? »

Javert ne dit rien mais hocha simplement la tête. La nonne poussa un cri horrifié et replaça sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes se mirent à couler.

« Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! J'espérais tellement que ce ne soit que des divagations. La mère de Mlle de Montsouris s'est...

\- Quel était votre plan ?, » la coupa sèchement Javert.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bavardage, maintenant qu'il avait un allié qui pouvait se révéler utile, maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir agir.

« Notre ordre a des ramifications en Europe et en Amérique du Nord. Nous avions prévu de la cacher dans une de nos missions à l'étranger. Elle aurait pris le bateau et aurait disparu.

\- Toute sa vie ?

\- Jusqu'à sa majorité. Ensuite elle aurait été libre. Libérée de l'emprise de ce monstre. Elle aurait pris le voile. »

Décidément, les couvents ressemblaient autant à des havres de paix qu'à des prisons, les filles qui s'y réfugiaient devaient forcément prendre le voile. Cosette avait eu beaucoup de chance en réalité.

« Pouvez-vous réorganiser ce départ ?

\- Oui. Il suffit que je parle de nouveau à la mère supérieure. Elle connait la situation de Mlle de Montsouris. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je me charge de la libérer et de vous l'amener. A vous d'assurer sa survie. Je vous promets de tout faire pour la protéger et vous protéger par la même occasion.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? S'attaquer au comte de Montsouris peut vous valoir la prison voire pire !

\- Je rembourse une dette que je dois à Mlle de Montsouris.

\- Une dette ? »

Javert leva la main pour effacer la question. Il n'était pas à confesse et ses états d'âme ne concernaient pas la nonne devant lui. C'était une affaire entre lui et Dieu...et la Seine... Le cri de Mlle de Montsouris l'avait sauvé de la mort, il se devait de lui rendre la pareille.

La nonne resta un instant à réfléchir puis elle accepta avec chaleur de sauver Mlle de Montsouris en compagnie du policier. Elle tira un billet des poches de sa robe de bure et un crayon de bois. Elle griffonna quelques mots.

« Pour Mlle de Montsouris. Faites-moi savoir quand elle sera prête et je l'attendrai au couvent pour la recevoir. »

Javert acquiesça et récupéra le billet. Il voulait maintenant retrouver la petite bonne. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle risque d'être vue en sa compagnie par sa faute. La discrétion devait être le maître mot de toute cette enquête.

L'inspecteur de Première Classe sonna pour la domestique et lui demanda de l'excuser auprès de M. Fauchelevent et de sa fille. Et il s'en alla.

 

C'est en chemin pour la demeure de M. de Montsouris que l'inspecteur se rendit compte à quel point il avait changé en quelques jours. Il était devenu moins sûr de lui, certes, il avait perdu la foi en la toute-puissance de la loi. Mais à la place il s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui était juste au regard de la loi et de l'appliquer. Oui il avait changé !

Il laissait courir les voleurs de pain, il n'arrêtait pas les prostituées mineures, il se tenait à la lisière de la loi...et il aimait un homme...

Déraillé, il s'efforçait de prendre une nouvelle route.

 


End file.
